Don't Slip Up
by LoveLizMcGills
Summary: Hit. Drink. Cheat. It's a cycle- A cycle Beck can't seem to break. Not for his best friend Cat, and not even for his girlfriend Jade. But sometimes you go too far- and you lose the ones you love the most. Bade/bat/rade.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story by me and Kara, who sadly doesn't have a fanfiction account. But you can follow both of us on twitter. ( karaquirkles and LoveLizMcGills) Anyways, this will be a multi chapter, and it's kind of our take on what could happen with Beck and Jade's dysfunctional relationship if Victorious wasn't a kids show. Because, as we've seen in some recent episodes, Beck **_**can**_** be a bit of jerk. Anyways, enjoy, and please leave a review! This chapter is written by Kara. **

**Warning: This story contains abuse, so if you're not comfortable with it, don't read!**

* * *

Jade stepped out of her car, parking it right outside of the Oliver house. She didn't bother to hide it so his father didn't see her here at three in the morning; he was scared of her anyway. Usually she didn't mind when people were scared of her, it's not like it was new or anything, but she actually kind of wanted his dad to like her. She and Beck had talked about marriage and all that stuff, so she would have found it nice to have her father-in-law like her, or at least tolerate her, but she never said anything about it. She never did anything about it either, actually, so she didn't really have the right to complain.

Beck didn't usually mind her little visits in the middle of the night. He knew she never really slept well. She would just check in the window to make sure he was doing any- er, manly things, and then walk in. He was always sleeping by the time she came over, so she would just get under the covers with him, and he wouldn't ask any questions or say anything, just pull her closer and hold her until they both fell asleep again.

She stepped through the rain, mentally cursing herself for wearing her favorite combat boots in this weather. Her hair was getting frizzy and her shirt was so soaked it was becoming see through, but she didn't care. His RV was always warm. She stepped over the puddles, and made her way to the side of it. She stuck her head up to window, and felt her heart stop completely.

Beck laughed inside the metal rv, watching as Cat twirled around in one of his big shirts. She held the sides and curtsied for him, as he gave her a little bow and chuckled. "It's a bit too big for you." He said, still smiling at the little red head in front of him. She shrugged and held it to her, happy to have something warm on her for the first time that day. She smiled at him, and sat down on the bed, rubbing the bruise on her cheek that had formed earlier. Beck brought his hand up to her face, and touched it lightly.

From outside, all Jade could see was her, in her boyfriend's shirt, Beck stroking her cheek gently.

Beck heard a slam of his door, and jolted upward. He felt his face go pale white as he looked at Jade, staring at him, soaking wet. She looked from, him, to Cat, and back to him. This didn't look good. He felt his mouth start stuttering, trying to spit out some form of explanation, but she tore her eyes from him.

"Get out." She said to Cat, emotionless. Cat's eyes grew large, and her mouth opened to talk. "I said get out!" Jade shrieked, her voice burning. Cat didn't say anything, just grabbed her wet clothes and walked out of the door. Beck stood up, and felt himself getting angry.

"We didn't do anything!" He yelled, frustrated. Jade just shook her head. "She had your shirt on. You were stroking her cheek!" Her eyes were getting watery. He just sighed, and rubbed his face in the way she always adored.

"She's has something going on at home right now...She walked over here. I gave her one of my shirts to sleep in 'cuz her clothes were wet from the rain. And that's all." Jade stared at him for a moment. "So you normally have sex with her at her house? That's what you're telling me?" Beck felt himself suddenly getting tired. "I didn't say that, Jade." Frankly, he was done putting up with her doing this. It wasn't like him and Cat were having a sleepover and hooking up. She needed help, and he was always willing to help, especially with Cat. She was so fragile and helpless, he couldn't sit around and do nothing.

"Jade, listen to me. I love you." He said, going for her hands, but she pulled them away, holding them down at her side. "Jade. Stop it. You do this all the time, and I'm sick of it!" He yelled, his anger bubbling up. He tried to control his anger, but sometimes it was so hard. He got so angry easily, and sometimes he slipped up... But he promised himself he would never slip up with Jade.

"I'm done," She said.

_Don't lose control_

"Please, Jade."

_Don't slip up._

"You treat me like shit!"

_Don't touch her. Don't mess it up._

"I do not!"

_Don't do it._

"I want to break up!"

He felt sweat on his forehead. His heart stopped and his mind took control. He struck out, and suddenly he found his fist colliding with her. As his breathing got slow and deep, he didn't notice her looking up at him from the ground. He couldn't stop the memories.

"_Daddy! Please!" _

_Slap._

"_Dad! Don't touch me!"_

_Punch._

"_I'm sorry! It was an accident, Daddy!"_

_Knocked to the floor._

"I want to break up..." Jade said, her voice small and weak. He stared down at her. "No…You don't," He replied, letting the monster that he kept locked away for so long take over.

* * *

**Click on that review button right there. You know you want to. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for all the reviews/alerts/favorites on chapter 1! This chapter was written by Emma.**

* * *

It started with a cup of iced coffee. And the brunette Jade poured it on. Beck needed to teach Jade a lesson. So he did something that hurt her more than his fist ever could. And it worked. At least, at the moment, it did. So he kept going. He would usually punish her by ignoring her, and reward her with attention. _No kisses for the rest of the day. I'm not even gonna talk to you for the rest of the day if you do that. Go sit on the steps. _But the little things couldn't work forever. Sometimes it turned physical. He would grab her arm so hard she got a red mark on her skin.

Jade rubbed her stinging cheek. She wasn't even surprised that he had hit her. Some part of her knew this was coming. And some part of her believed she deserved it. Beck was still standing over her, fists clenched at his side, breathing hard. It took a minute for him to register what he had done, but when he did, he knelt down in front of Jade. "I didn't mean...I'm sorry...I shouldn't have done that." Jade was too shocked to respond, so she just let him help her up.

"Jade...it won't happen again. I promise. I'm so sorry. I just got angry."

She shook her head. "I get it," she snapped. "It's not all your fault. I shouldn't have gotten so upset."

Beck wrapped her into a hug and rested his chin on her head. She pretended she didn't notice the pain when her cheek rubbed up against his flannel shirt. He finally broke the silence, still holding her. "Cat and I didn't do anything. I promise you."

"I know," she replied softly. He kissed her forehead. She felt herself pulling away from him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

_You just hit me. You're not yourself. I don't wanna be here._ "Nothing," she said. "I think I'm gonna go over to Cat's house. I have to talk to her."

He sighed. "Alright. Come back here tonight."

He didn't phrase it as a question, but an order. She just nodded and walked out the door. Cat's house wasn't too far away. She was going to kill her. For being with Beck in the middle of the night, and for causing her to get punched in the face by her boyfriend, the one person she was supposed to trust.

She didn't even knock on the front door. She never did. She just walked straight to Cat's room, where she found the little redhead curled up on her bed, hugging a giant pig stuffed animal. She stood up when she saw Jade.

"Hi, Jade! Are you mad at me? Please don't be mad at me. I didn't mean to make you sad."

Jade was about to yell and scream and swear at the girl, and then suddenly she stopped. An image came into her brain of Beck's fist colliding with her cheek. She stopped herself. Beck had every right to hit her. Cat would never do anything with him, and Jade knew it. She was just acting jealous because she could. She deserved it. Didn't she? Yeah, she did.

"Jade?" Cat brought her back to earth. Suddenly Jade saw the bruise on her cheek. Her eyes widened. "He does it to you too?" Cat scrunched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Your cheek. He does it to you?"

"Who? My brother? Oh, he tried building this rock launcher thing today, and on accident he aimed it at me. It really hurt! But...I don't get what you mean. My brother launched a rock at you?"

"What? Oh. No. Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Are you okay, Jadey? You seem sad about something."

"I'm fine! I told you, forget it! I gotta get back to the RV anyway."

"Well...okay."

She'd have to remember to pick up some makeup from the drugstore on the way home. No matter what, no one could find about this. It was just a onetime thing, and it was her fault anyways. She and Beck could work this out on their own.

* * *

**We know the chapters are short, but we're going to update as often as we can. Reviews make us write a lot faster! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is written by Kara and is from Beck's point of view. **

* * *

I was sitting on my couch, remote in hand, flipping through channels mindlessly. It was already three in the morning, and Jade wasn't back yet. I told her to come back. How long could she be at Cat's for? She only has the attention span of a child, and Jade can barely tolerate it for five minutes. She should be back by now.

I grab my phone, clicking on my texts. No new ones. The last recent one from her was today at one, "Love you babe." I smiled at this, momentarily forgetting where she was. It was the little things she did that made me fall for her even harder. Like the way she smiled when I poked her tummy, and how she wraps herself up in my shirts at night and lays with me watching a movie. The things she only did around me- And although it got me frustrated at times, it made me feel special. She loved me. No one else.

The first time I hit her was this year. I didn't mean to. I never meant to hurt her. I swear I can still see the look on her face. But that was only a slap. And yet it still haunted me. I never meant for it to get out of hand. But every once in a while she did need to be put in her place.

The first time I was hit was nine years ago. I was eight years old. My father had been in and out of my life, leaving us then coming back. In the years before I was eight, it was just mental abuse. The usual, taunting and poking. Never being good enough. Always wanting more out of his son, funny how he could have known what a successful person was, being as the bastard was drunk every night. The third time he came back, i was already eight. We were doing career day in school, and my dad came to see me. I got in front of the whole class, and told them I wanted to be an actor. That was the first day my father hit me. After a while, he saw I was getting bigger, bigger than him, and it stopped. But I never lost the feeling of being hit. It scarred me. I feel like now I have to be in control. I get angry. I should be the one in charge of our relationship, not her.

I stood up, my hands starting to sweat. I hated getting like this, but I couldn't control it. God, where was Jade? She should be here by now. _She should have listened. I told her to listen._ I took out my phone, and dialed her number. I started pacing back and forth, ready to scream into the phone as soon as she picked up.

"Hey, it's Jade. If I didn't pick up, you're probably ugly. So stop trying." _Dammit!_

I dialed again. And again. The third time, I heard some muffled sounds, and a scratchy voice go, "Hello?"

"Jade." I growled into the phone.

"Actually, It's Cat. Jade went out and she left her phone here. Are you okay?"

"Fuck!" I screamed, my face red. I threw my phone across the room, hitting my wall and shattering completely. I slid down and held my hands to my head, gripping at my hair.

When Jade came back she would be sorry.

* * *

**Please leave a quick review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter by Emma. :)**

* * *

The first words Jade heard when she stepped into the RV at 3:30am were "Where the hell have you been?" She did a double take at Beck's booming voice and calmly replied, "At Cat's house." He got up from the couch and moved towards her. "You've been at Cat's for two and a half hours?" She shrugged. "Well, yeah, and then I had to stop by the drug store and get some.."

"Why didn't you have your phone?" He yelled, cutting her off.

Her eyes widened and she patted her back pocket. "Oh...oh, I must have left it at Cat's."

"Yeah. I was trying to call you. You're so careless, Jade. Buy a three hundred dollar phone and just forget it all the time." He decided to leave out the fact that minutes ago he broke his phone by slamming it against the wall in a fit of anger.

"It's not a big deal, Beck," she yelled back, getting defensive. "I'll pick it up tomorrow. And why do you care what time I come home by?"

"Because you told me you'd come back."

"And I did, didn't I? Why are you being so annoying? You act like I was out robbing a bank! Maybe you should just stay out of my life. Honestly, you're such a..." Before she could finish, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down against the wall, hard. She let out a tiny yelp of surprise.

"Shut up, Jade. You don't need to be running around all night and you know it. You stay here with me." His fists were clenched and she was helplessly sitting on the floor, looking up at him with wide eyes. "I'm not gonna have people thinking you're some sort of druggie or slut. You told me you were coming back right after you talked to Cat. So you come home." She just swallowed hard and tried to think of something to say in response.

"Get up," he ordered, as if she had randomly decided to sit on the floor. Too stunned to process his stern voice, she just sat there, until he kicked her and she scrambled to her feet. "Please calm down," she croaked out softly.

"When you don't come home, I worry about you. Do you _want_ to make me worry about you?"

"No! Beck, I...I don't get why this is such a big deal."

"Because, Jade. It just is. Got it?"

"Not really." She regretted it immediately after she said it, because Beck grabbed her hair so hard she stuttered out, "I mean...yes. I get it! I get it Beck, let go!" He finally did, then pushed her down again.

"And quit talking back to me," he spit at her, before slamming the RV door to go get a drink from his parent's house.

Jade rubbed the back of her head where he had yanked her hair and bit her lip to hold back the tears.

**/-/-/-/**

An hour later, after Beck had a beer and calmed down a bit, both of them were laying on the bed. Jade had changed into her pajamas, really just one of Beck's big flannel shirts, and was still trying not to cry over Beck's aggressive behavior earlier. There was already a bruise forming on her leg, from where she had hit the ground when he pushed her down.

"What's wrong?" He asked, seeing her rubbing her calf. She was almost embarrassed, or maybe even afraid to tell him she was rubbing the bruise he caused.

"I guess...I guess it's just from when I hit the floor earlier."

He sighed. "Jade, you know I don't _want _to hurt you. But I was angry, okay? I was worried about you. I shouldn't have gotten that upset. But that doesn't mean you didn't deserve _some_ of that."

"I know. I should have told you I was gonna be late."

"Yeah, you should have."

She bit her lip.

"I love you, Jade."

"Love you to."

He smiled and kissed her hair. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I was just angry. You know that, right? I'd never do it on purpose."

"Yeah. I get it. Can we go to sleep now? I'm exhausted."

"Sure, baby."

So with a final kiss on the cheek, he turned out the light. But Jade couldn't fall asleep anyway.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, lets see if we can get to 30 reviews by the next chapter! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! This chapter was written by Kara. **

* * *

Two weeks later, and it all had stopped. After that night he never hit her again, not so much as a finger on her. They were acting like a new couple, holding hands and talking gooey and never looking away. Over those few weeks, Jade had forgotten that night altogether, as if it was some freak accident that would never happen again. Her bruises were faded down, barely anything anymore. Beck had been taking her on romantic dates, surprising her with something new every time. Even though she would never admit it, she still got butterflies every time he called her.

Jade and Beck were walking hand in hand down the boardwalk at the beach. He was wearing just his swimming trunks, which gave her a perfect view of his flawless abs, the water from their previous swim glistening due to the sun. She was wearing her black bikini, and was surprised when a few kids had started whistling and hooting at her and Beck did nothing. She had expected him to freak out, hurting them. She was glad he just ignored it, but it also did kind of disappointed her.

Beck smiled, watching Jade eat the ice cream cone he bought her earlier. She said she didn't want one, because it was fattening, but he knew did, so he bought it anyway. "Look over there!" He pointed to the ocean, and when she turned her head he planted a kiss on her cheek, and took a dab of the ice cream on his finger. She looked back and smiled, and he smiled with her, putting the finger to his mouth and tasting the ice cream.

"So you think you can just steal it, don't you Oliver?" She said, a smirk playing on her lips. "I bought it, West." He countered, his heart beating in a perfect rhythm with hers. He dipped his fingers into the ice cream again, placing the glob on her nose, and walking backwards with his hands up in surrender, laughing. She held back her laughter, growling playfully "You asked for it, Oliver." She took a huge piece in her hands and flung it at him, landing right on his neck and down his chest. He looked down, then back at her. He gave a little snarl, and ran to her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder, while she laughed and kicked her legs to put her down. He smiled, spinning her around.

"Everyone is watching!" She shrieked, her smile clearly visible in her voice. "All the more witnesses, I guess." He said, flinging her off the boardwalk into the water. He walked to the edge, and bent over to watch her as she came up. She touched her now soaking wet hair, and gave him a glare. He stood up, backing away slightly.

"Babe…I didn't mean to-" But he was cut off. She grabbed his foot and pulled him in, surfacing to the water and flipping his hair out of his eyes. He took her in his arms with her legs wrapped around his waist, and kissed her in the water, their mouths tasting like salt water and vanilla ice cream.

/-/-/-/

Jade was in the bathroom, fixing her hair and makeup, which was now dripping down her face from the water. She still needed to wear cover up, even though the remains of her bruises were fading, they were still visible on her jaw line. She took out her pocketbook and started reapplying it, cursing herself for wearing eyeliner to the beach. She grabbed her belongings, and walked outside the disgusting bathroom, stilling herself when she saw Beck outside the men's bathroom. He was smiling, a girl feeling the muscles in his arm, a look of astonishment on her face. The girl moved her hand down his arms, and kept them on his perfect chest, looking up at him while he flashed his flirtatious smile at her. Jade felt her face go red as she walked forward.

"What are you doing?" She asked roughly, the girl not bothering to take her hands away. "What do you mean?" She asked, a fake innocence in her voice. Jade pushed her back suddenly, causing the blonde haired girl to stumble backwards, landing on a hard piece of concrete. Beck looked at her, his eyes wild. "What are you doing?" He asked, annoyance clear in his voice. "I'm keeping her away from you!" She shouted, as if the answer was obvious. "You don't control me." He growled, and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the men's bathroom. He pushed her in, locking the door behind him.

"Are you crazy? Why do you think you can go around and attack girls like that?"  
"What does it matter to you?" She asked, her voice challenging him.  
"I don't want people thinking you're psychopathic. I told you not to act like this in public. You should behave yourself, Jade." He said, his eyes narrowing at her. She scoffed at him, and opened her mouth to respond, when his hand flew out, striking her so hard an imprint had already started to form on her cheek.

She felt hot tears rush to her eyes as she brought her fingers carefully to her face, feeling it sting as they grazed over the burn. He had slapped her. Beck was staring at her, his breathing heavy in and out of his nose."I'm sorry. But you have to behave." He said, his voice strong. She said nothing, and he took her hand in his and unlocked the door, walking out.

She didn't dare say anything, or even look at him as they were walking back down the boardwalk. He kissed her hand, and was idly talking about some audition as if what happened five minutes ago was nothing. She was fighting the urge to cry, looking down shyly when she bumped into someone. "S-sorry" she stuttered out, a flash of terror on her face as she thought about the contact beck's hand had made with her face earlier. She looked up and saw Robbie, looking at her on complete confusion.

"Hey, Jade…You okay?" he asked, seeing her scared look and the way she stammered, being as she would have usually pushed him into the water for hitting her accidentally. "I'm fine. Totally fine." She said quickly, as he looked and saw her holding hands with Beck, and the small frown he was wearing. "Don't stutter, Jade." He said, and Robbie looked to her, seeing a large red mark on her cheek, about the size of a hand.

"What happened?" He asked, seeing her tense up. "I.. I.." She started, as he noticed Beck squeeze her hand a little harder. "I got sunburn. That's all."

Robbie felt a rotting feeling in his stomach. Something wasn't right. "You got sunburn on only one side of your face?" Jade opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly when Beck opened his. "We were making out." He said, his face twisted into a strong look. Robbie gave one more look in Jade's direction, who wasn't looking at either one of them, just staring at her feet. He turned around and started walking, trying to get the knot out of his stomach. Something was wrong. Something was wrong with Jade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter by Emma. :)**

* * *

"Did I tell you my brother ran away yesterday? We found him at the zoo."

"Why would your brother go to the...never mind. We should work on that script for Sikowitz's class."

"Sure. Don't you think we need Jade though?"

"Why don't you call her?"

"Okay!"

Cat whipped out her pink pear phone with a giggle.

"Hello?"

"Jadey! You're on speaker phone! Robbie's over at my house, and we think we should work on that script. Wanna come help?"

"Uh...one second."

They heard some muffled noises and then Jade started talking again.

"I can't. Beck...uh...wants me to stay home tonight."

They heard Beck yell in the background and Jade quickly corrected herself. "I mean, it's not that _he_ wants me to stay home. I'm just really tired so I wanna stay home. With him."

"Well...okay. But that script is due next week so we have to work on it sometime."

"I know! I gotta go," She snapped.

Before Cat could say anything else, Jade hung up.

"I wonder why Jade can't come over," Robbie said.

"She said she's tired."

"Yeah but...first she said Beck wouldn't let her...and then he yelled at her."

Cat shrugged and popped a cookie in her mouth.

"Do you think Jade's been acting weird lately?" Robbie asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that...a few days ago I saw her at the beach with Beck. She was stuttering and acting all quiet and nervous. And she had this big red mark on her cheek. She told me it was sunburn but I don't see how a person can get a sunburn on-"

"Hey! Do dolphins lay eggs?"

"Cat! This is serious!"

"I don't get it."

"The point is, Jade hasn't been herself lately. And Beck hasn't been either. Why would he be yelling at Jade?"

"Maybe he was yelling at himself. My brother does that sometimes."

"Maybe, but...Cat...you don't think Beck would hurt Jade, do you?"

"No! Of course not! Why would you say that? Beck wouldn't hurt a fly."

"But then why would she...I don't know. It's just weird."

"Robbie...Beck would never hurt Jade. He loves her." Cat twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "Oh my lanta. Maybe Jade is pregnant!"

"I don't think so. Maybe I should go talk to her."

"Why? I'm sure she's fine. She's probably just being Jade."

"I just wanna talk to her. I'll be back soon, okay? I'm just a little worried about her."

Cat sighed. "Fine. But I think you're overreacting. There is no way Beck would hurt someone."

**/-/-/-/**

Cat was probably right. Beck was always patient and gentle with Jade, even when she was being a gank. But something about the way she had been acting lately made Robbie think there was something wrong with her. He would just go over to the RV, ask Jade a question about the script, and make sure she was okay.

Robbie was seconds away from knocking on the metal door when he heard yelling inside. He turned towards the window and squinted his eyes.

"I'm tired of it, Jade!" Beck was yelling. Jade looked down nervously and he grabbed her chin. "Look at me when I talk to you! Alright?"

"Okay," she said slowly.

He slapped her. She yelped. Then he grabbed her face and kissed her roughly.

"I love you, Jade. But you have to stop doing this!"

"I'm sorry," she panted. He kissed her again. She didn't look like she was enjoying it.

Then Robbie's brain finally registered what he had just seen, and he burst through the door without a second thought.

He turned to Beck. "Hey! Hey! Why did you do that?"

Beck and Jade both looked at Robbie, stunned. They said nothing.

"Jade...are...are you okay?"

Jade looked up at Beck, trying to think of something to say.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Beck snapped.

"I saw it! I saw you hit her!"

Jade grabbed Beck's arm and clung unto him, leaning her head against him. _No, this wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. No one could find out. _

_"_I didn't hit her," Beck said without an ounce of hesitation.

"Yes, you did! I saw!"

"We were practicing a scene. I didn't really hit her. It just looked like I did. We were acting."

"But...but you called her Jade! I heard you call her Jade!"

"You must have heard wrong. I don't know what you're talking about."

"But..." Robbie looked from Beck to Jade and back again, not knowing what to do.

"I think you should go, Robbie."

**/-/-/-/**

Ten minutes later, Robbie burst through the door of Cat's room. "You're not gonna believe it. He hit her. I saw it. He slapped her across the face. I was right. He's..."

"What are you talking about?"

"I looked in the window. I saw it. He tried to tell me they were just practicing for a play. But it was real."

"Robbie, that makes no sense! Why would you think it was real?"

"He called her Jade. They couldn't have been doing a scene. She was acting all nervous and she wouldn't say anything."

"Do you_ like_ Jade?"

"What?"

"Are you trying to break them up because you like Jade?"

"No! Of course not."

"Well then, you're lying. Or maybe you're just confused. But Beck wouldn't do that. He's nice."

"Cat! You have to believe me!"

She shook her head. "No, Robbie. If Beck said they were doing a scene, then they were. Why would Beck lie?"

"To get out of trouble!"

"Why would he get in trouble?"

"For hitting Jade!"

"He didn't!"

Robbie pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I saw it."

"We can work on the script another day. Bye, Robbie."

He shook his head. He'd have to go to the one person who knew what really happened. Jade.

* * *

**Press that review button...please? Keep the suggestions coming. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**We can't believe we got to 50 reviews! You guys are amazing! This chapter is by Kara. (If you haven't noticed yet, we're switching every other chapter.)**

* * *

Robbie walked into Hollywood Arts, not really in the mood to talk to anyone. He was pissed at Cat for not believing him last night, and for accusing him of making it up because he liked Jade. Him? Like Jade? It wasn't a crime because he wanted her to be safe. He couldn't sleep last night, all he saw was Beck slapping her, the way her eyes begged him to stop, her on her knees, his booming voice. It kept replaying in his mind.

He walked through the halls, until he found the locker with the big scissors on it. Jade was standing with her back facing him, her head buried in it, probably looking for something. He lay a hand gently on her shoulder, and felt his face drop when the girl jumped and turned to face him, a scared emotion playing on her face like he would hurt her. She looked like a kicked puppy, which is ironic because that's something she actually enjoyed doing.

"Jade…It's just me." He held his hands up, as if to say he wasn't going to hurt her. He saw her relax a bit, and stand straighter. "I knew it was you." She said, her voice filling with a fake confidence he didn't buy for one minute. "Jade, we need to talk."

Jade looked around nervously, not meeting his eyes. "Beck said I shouldn't talk to you." She looked down at her coffee. He couldn't help but stare at her, and he noticed the blue and black smudges made barely visible by her makeup. He held his breath, thinking about how much shit he would get in for doing this, but he had to know.

He grabbed her hand, being careful not to squeeze too hard, and led her into the janitor's closet. He locked the door, and before she could protest he took the cap off his water bottle and had already splashed it on her. Her eyes widened, but he wasn't looking at that. He saw the cover up run down her cheeks, and saw the big black and blue bruises covering her whole neck, all the way down to her chest, stopping right before her breasts.

"Jade, who did this to you?" he asked, even though he knew the answer. He saw the hurt and fear in her eyes, and the cuts all over her body, and his heart broke. She took a minute to speak, but finally opened her mouth.

"I did it." Jade said, the confidence slowly draining. He stared at her in disbelief. "You can't beat yourself up, Jade. Did Beck do this?" She didn't look at him.

"I did. Now drop it."

"Jade, stop-" But she was already walking out of the janitor's closet.

/-/-/-/

Later that day, Cat was walking up the steps to Beck's RV. She has seen Jade run out of the closet with bruises, so she was starting to get a little bit suspicious herself. She didn't want to believe it, Beck would never hurt Jade. Beck would never hurt anyone. The day her brother hurt her, she had walked over there in the rain, and he had freaked out about how unsafe it was and how she could have gotten kidnapped or murdered or raped. And when she started crying he stripped her out of her wet clothes, and put her in his dry ones, letting her sleep there that night until Jade arrived. He was so sweet, especially to her- she didn't want to believe he could hurt anyone.

She knocked her special knock, and waited. Beck opened the door, and flashed his crooked smile at her. "Hey, Cat." he said, and moved out of the way so she could step in. She giggled, and walked up the stairs and into his room. He shut the door and followed her, sipping on a bottle of beer. "So what's up?" She frowned at this, not knowing he drank beer. It was illegal, right? She shook her head, not getting distracted by this. "Do you hit Jade?" She mentally cursed herself for being so blunt, but Beck just sighed and shook his head.

"Sit down, Cat." he sat, and she obeyed, sitting on his bed on the farther side. He patted the bed, motioning for her to move next to him. "Don't be shy, Cat. It's just me." He smiled, his teeth showing. She moved hesitantly closer, until she was inches from him. He sighed again, looking into her eyes.

"I know what Robbie told you. But it isn't true. I wouldn't do that. Don't you believe me, Cat?"

She stared at him, feeling his eyes looking into hers. "B-but…Her bruises…"

Beck took her hand in his, rubbing it softly with his thumb. "You trust me, don't you? I would never do that. You're my best friend. Please believe me." His voice was gentle, and she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. "I- I don't know…" she mustered up, and he brushed a light piece of hair behind her cheek, his hand resting behind her ear.

"Don't say anything about it to anyone, okay? Robbie's lying."

Her mind was racing, trying to think of something to say. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"Please, Cat. I know you wouldn't want me to get in trouble," He cooed, his hand gently stroking her hair. She nodded and swallowed, unable to speak. He cracked a big smile. "I knew I could count on you."

* * *

**Please keep the reviews and suggestions coming! **


	8. Chapter 8

**You asked for a quick update so here you go! Chapter by Emma. **

* * *

"May I have Jade West to the principal's office? Jade West to the principal's office."

Jade cringed at the announcement that came on the loudspeaker during last period. Beck raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged innocently. "Jade, you may go. Pick up the homework on the way out," Sikowitz said. She hurried out of the room, avoiding Beck's eyes.

She plopped into the chair in front of the principal with a nervous sigh. She needed to calm down. She had gotten in trouble at school dozens of times before, but she has never actually been nervous. Maybe it was because one thought kept creeping up in the back of her mind. _Beck's gonna be so mad at me. _

_"_Miss West, I was told you got in a fight during lunch today. Is that true?"

She nodded.

"What happened?"

Jade bit her lip. How did they catch her? It happened in the girls bathroom, and it wasn't even that bad. The girl must have told on her. Coward.

"There was a girl...talking to her friend in the bathroom...about my boyfriend. She was purposely trying to make me mad, saying how hot he is and how she'd pay to touch his hair. She was trying to make me angry. She knows how jealous I get."

"Jade, just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can beat someone up."

"I didn't beat her up! I just yelled at her! And...pushed her. But she was fine!"

"We don't tolerate any kind of fighting at this school."

"But..."

"I'm going to have to give you two weeks of detention."

"But that's not fair!"

Before she could negotiate with the principal anymore, the bell rang, and the woman told her she had to leave.

"I'll see you in room 207 after school. Starting today."

Jade groaned and buried her face in her hands. Then Beck walked into the room. _Dammit. "_Jade? What's going on?"

"I...I have detention. Right now. D-do you think you could wait a while and drive me home afterwards? It's only for a half and hour...and I have no way to get home."

"Jade, what the hell did you do?"

"I just...pushed a girl. She was trying to make me jealous. It was nothing bad. Will you please wait for me and take me home?"

He clenched his teeth and his hands formed into fists at his sides, but he just nodded and left the room.

_/-/-/-/_

Fortyminutes later, Jade was sitting in the passenger seat of Beck's car, nervously looking at her hands. "Are you mad at me?" She asked. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Kind of." The last few minutes of the drive were spent in silence, and Jade was starting to get butterflies in her stomach. As soon as she got in the RV, she plopped down on the couch and turned the TV on, trying to act casual.

"Turn that off," he snarled at her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cuz I said so."

She had no choice but to obey. She watched nervously as he took a swig of beer. He'd been drinking it a lot lately. She was worried about him.

"Tell me what happened." He barked at her.

She swallowed hard. "Today...during lunch..there was this girl talking to her friend in the bathroom...and she was trying to make me mad and jealous so I just pushed her down. I didn't really hurt her. But then she went and told and the principal made a big deal out of it."

"She was trying to make you mad and jealous?"

He was getting closer to her now, his face inches away from her. She could smell his cologne and hairspray, mixed with the bit of beer had just drank. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I...I don't know. She was just staying stuff about you and.."

"About me, huh? So you got yourself two weeks of detention because a girl said something about me. Is that right?"

She felt a tear stinging her eye and tried to blink it away.

"Answer me!" He grabbed her hair and she cringed. "I..I just..."

"Yes or no?" He pulled harder and she yelped. "Yes! Yes Beck, I'm sorry!"

Then she heard a loud smack as his hand came down across her cheek. It stung. It stung so much she wanted to cry. She instinctively rubbed the burning red mark on her cheek and he grabbed her hand, forcing her to deal with the pain. He yanked her up from the couch and punched her right in the stomach. She fell to her knees and let the tears flow.

"You're a child, Jade! You're a jealous, irresponsible, stupid child! If it wasn't for me you'd probably be in jail by now! One day you're gonna get yourself in even bigger trouble, you idiot!"

As he yelled at her there was a blur of slapping, kicking, punching. Jade's eyes were cloudy with tears. She couldn't see straight or think. The only thought running through her mind was that she was going to die, right here. Beck Oliver was going to kill her, even if he didn't mean to.

But he didn't. Eventually, he stopped. Seeing his girlfriend sobbing and begging and cowering, he got some form of satisfaction. It was sick. He knew it was sick that he felt good about what he was doing to her. But he couldn't stop it. He craved it. He craved the control. The power he felt. For once, he didn't have to sit and take the pain. He didn't have to be hit by his father or listen to the insults.

Truthfully, Beck Oliver was not the cool, carefree guy most people saw him as. In reality, he had spent eight years of his life being terrified in his own home. His mother left when he was five, because his dad hit her too. She was smart enough to get out, but she left her young son to deal with it. And to this day, he still had nightmares about his father hitting him. And now, for once in his life, there was something _he_ was in charge of. If a strong, independent girl like Jade West would obey him, there was nothing he couldn't control. And no matter how terrible it was, he had to keep doing it.

Jade looked up at him with big eyes, as if asking if he was done. In response, he grabbed his beer and walked out the door to cool down and take something for his awful headache. Jade pulled herself onto the bed and just laid there, sobbing. Not just at the pain, although it did hurt a lot. She was sobbing because of how messed up her life had become in the past few months. He used to be so gentle. Maybe a little controlling at times, but gentle. And now, for the first time, she was realizing that she was afraid of her own boyfriend. But she couldn't leave. It wasn't his fault he was like this. If anything, it was her fault for always getting into trouble and pushing him too far. Eventually it would get better, but for now she'd have to deal with it.

/-/-/-/

Almost an hour later, Beck came back in the RV. Jade was too tired to cry anymore, but it was obvious that she had been. He sat down with her and kissed both of her cheeks. Then he laid next to her and draped an arm over her.

"I love you. I love you so much, Jade. Please stop doing this. Please stop making me do this to you."

"I'm so sorry, Beck." She snuggled closer to him and he started stroking her hair.

"You just...you just need to behave, okay?"

"Okay. I promise."

"I love you," he said again.

"I love you too."

He twirled a piece of black hair around his finger.

"Beck?"

"Huh?"

"I...I don't think I can go to school tomorrow. It really...it really hurts."

He inhaled deeply and the only thing he could do was nod and turn around.

"Goodnight," he said weakly.

And he tried to hold the tears back as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Keep reviewing please! Someone said we should change the rating to M...do you think so? Tell us in your review. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! **

**Okay, a few people have commented on this so we just want to make something clear. This story is _not_ condoning abuse in any way. We realize Beck is a complete jerk and he needs to stop. But it's all part of the story and things will get better...eventually. **

* * *

"Come on," Robbie said in a hushed tone, grabbing Cat's wrist and pulling her out of the car.

"Ow! Easy, Robbie!" she said, pulling away. She rolled her eyes as they snuck up the side of Beck's driveway. Robbie had convinced her to come with him before school to spy on them, even though Cat was positive Beck hadn't been doing anything.

They walked up the side, and stopped right outside the RV, pausing at the little window and leaning in. Cat stood on her tippy toes and peered in along with Robbie, scanning the bedroom. Cat looked for a minute before she turned back to him. "See, Robbie. Jade's just sleeping-" She was cut off by the slamming of the bathroom door, and they both got eerily quiet as they watched Jade snap up, her face alert.

"What is this, Jade? I told you not to call the doctors. You're fine!" She stood up and started stuttering, and before either of them could think they saw Beck's hand fly out and hit her across the face. Cat let out a gasp and Robbie looked at her. He just shook his head and looked down, and walked back to the car.

/-/-/-/

Cat waited in the hallway by Beck's locker, trying to work up the courage to go and talk to him. She had to say something to him about what they saw earlier, she just wasn't sure what. When Beck got to his locker and started putting things in, Cat took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Ahem?" she cleared her throat, and Beck turned around, flashing a calm smile at her. "Oh, hey Cat. What's up?" he asked, turning back to his locker.

Cat fiddled with her hands, as she thought about what to say. After a few seconds passed by, she finally felt words coming out of her mouth.

"Why did you hit Jade this morning?"

Beck froze, standing for a moment just looking into his locker. He turned around to face her, an expression twisted on to his face she just couldn't read.

"What are you talking about, Cat?" He asked carefully, and she swallowed hard and looked up at him, fear taking over.

"I…This morning Robbie and I can to your RV to talk.. We saw you hit Jade..." she whispered quietly, not sure how to go about this. He looked to his sides and down the hallway, and grabbed her hand and dragged her into the janitor's closet, locking the door behind them.

"Let me out!" Cat screamed, terror coursing through her veins. Beck grabbed her mouth so she couldn't talk. "Shut up, Cat! Just let me explain." Beck remained cool as he started feeling Cat relax in his presence, and thought of what he should tell her to get her to calm down.

"That was one of the only times I ever hit jade. I didn't mean to, but…This morning, before Jade was awake, my dad…He beat me real bad. And I was angry and hurt and confused- I just had to take it out on someone." Cat pulled away softly, and looked at him with big eyes. "Beck…I'm so sorry…" she hugged him tightly, and he hugged back, resting his chin on her soft hair. This was a feeling he liked, although seeing her like this made the guilt come washing over him for lying to her.

"Just…You can't tell Robbie, okay? I promise I'll get it together, it won't happen again."

Cat bit her lip, and he knew he had to act fast to stop her.

"If you tell him, he'll call the police, and I'll go to jail. Whose gonna defend you from mean people if I'm in jail? And whose gonna let you sleepover so your brother can't hurt you?" Beck pulled away and cupped her chin in his hands, planting a slow and lingering kiss on the almost gone bruise left on her cheek. Her body tingled and she felt her knees weaken. He held her up and laid a final kiss on her tiny nose, as he saw the heat rush to her face. He had her.

"I won't tell."

/-/-/-/

Robbie walked to outside to the lunch area, heading for their usual table. Today they would bust Beck in front of everyone, and Jade could finally get the boyfriend she deserved. Not him, of course. Someone else. Who was not him. Because he didn't like her.

As he neared their usual spot, he saw Cat sitting next to Beck. And no Jade. Weird. He sat down across from Beck, and stared at him, anger deep in his eyes.

Beck looked up at his salad and smirked at him, knowing he couldn't do shit about it. He had Cat on his side, and everybody would believe her over Robbie. He was so powerful.

"What are you smiling at?" Robbie sneered, causing the whole table to look at him. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said calmly, and looked at him steadily. This made Robbie's blood boil.

"You hit Jade. You've been doing it for weeks. She has bruises underneath her makeup; she couldn't even go to school today because you beat her so bad!" Robbie felt himself screaming, and everyone was watching him in shock. Beck's face remained cool.

"I wouldn't hit my girlfriend, Robbie. That's messed up." he countered, glaring at Robbie as if to say, 'you can't win this.'

Andre stepped in, pushing Robbie back a little bit. "Dude, that's not something you lie about." he said, Robbie pushing his hand of his shoulder angrily.

"Ask Cat! Cat saw it this morning! We both did!" Cat stared innocently at Beck, and he gave her a small head nod in response. She turned back to the table and said, "Robbie, Beck never hit her. I never even came with you this morning. My brother drove me."

Beck took her hand under the table and squeezed it, letting her know she did good. She smiled sheepishly at him, as Robbie was already fleeing the cafeteria.

* * *

**Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

The instant the final bell rang, Beck was getting in his car. He didn't want to stay at school for one more minute. It was a close call today. Thankfully though, Cat was on his side. The only one who could be a threat now was Robbie, but with no one to back him up, his word was worthless. Right now, the most important thing was making sure no one knew. Not just for his sake, but for Jade's as well. What would she do without him? Sure, he hit her, but it only hurt her for a few minutes.

The seventeen year old opened the RV door to find Jade missing. "So, you can't go to school but you feel could enough to leave without telling me?" He muttered under his breath while jabbing the buttons on his phone. Jade answered just before it went to voice mail. "Where are you?" He asked. He could almost see her getting tense.

"Beck...I...I know you told me I didn't need to go to the doctor but it was hurting really bad."

"Jade!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Beck. I was going to wait til you got home but I couldn't stand it any longer!"

"Well, what did you tell them?" He was starting to get nervous.

"I told them I fell off a horse! Of course I wouldn't tell them the truth, Beck."

"Good. You'd better come home. Right now."

"Okay. I will. I'm picking up some pain medication."

"Don't. Just come home now. Hurry up."

"I will. Beck? I love you."

He just hung up. She was going to get it. Disobeying him. Leaving without telling him. Making him worry about her. Beck punched the wall. How long did he have to keep doing this for? How long did he have to hit her before she learned? If she would only be the good girlfriend he wanted, she wouldn't have to get hurt so often.

He sat down on the couch with a sigh, and waited for Jade to come home.

/-/-/-/

Jade walked into the door prepared to be yelled at, slapped, and scolded. But she knew she deserved it. She was in pain, yes, but Beck had told her dozens of times not to leave the house without letting him know. It made him worry.

When Beck saw her he stood up. She immediately took a step back. "I'm s-sorry."

"Don't stutter."

"S-sor...I mean, sorry."

"What time did you go to the doctor?"

"An hour ago."

"So, you couldn't have waited one hour for me to come home?"

"Well...I...it hurt so bad."

"You should have called me."

"I'm sorry."

He moved forward to slap her and she grabbed his hand. "Wait! Beck. Please, please don't do this right now. Please! The doctor said I have some bruised ribs and I'm already in so much pain. Beck, please. I know you're mad but if you're going to hit me, can't you wait til tomorrow? Please?"

Her voice was soft and there were tears rolling down her cheeks. He put his hand down.

"You have bruised ribs? From last night?"

"Yes. But I'll be okay."

Beck ran his hand through his hair. Bruised ribs? How? He would never hit her so hard he actually injured her. It was only meant to sting for a minute. Then she learned her lesson and it was over with. He really hurt her that bad last night? So bad she couldn't wait any longer to go to the doctor?

"Do you still need to pick up that pain medication?"

She nodded slowly.

"Go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go ahead." He wrapped his arms around her and left a soft kiss on her forehead. She left with a smile and promised to come back soon.

Beck watched her leave and his heart sank. He hurt her. Really badly that time. She had to go to the doctor. Her ribs were bruised. She had to pick up special pain medication.

_I did this. I did this. I did this. _The words kept ringing through his head. He thought of the way she begged and cried helplessly. _"If you're going to hit me, can't you wait til tomorrow?"_

Beck felt sick. His stomach was tightening and he sweating. He was a monster. A complete monster. There was a lump in his throat he was practically choking on. When he was positive Jade's car had left, he lost it. There were hot tears streaming down his cheeks. He was struggling to breath. He grabbed onto a pillow and held on. He was crying, really crying, for the first time in over a year. Memories flashed through his brain.

His mother, taking him in her arms and telling him she had to go away for a little while.

Him as a little boy, begging his drunk father to stop hitting him.

Jade, cowering under him, scared to death.

Cat trying to talk some sense into him. Manipulating her til she was powerless.

His life was awful and messed up. And he didn't know how to fix it.

/-/-/-/

Beck was able to pull himself together enough that Jade didn't notice he'd been crying. But as soon as she came home, he left, telling her he was going out with Andre. He really wasn't sure where he was going. He just wanted to be alone.

Jade busied herself watching The Scissoring for the fifteen millionth time and drinking a diet coke. Truthfully, she was lost without Beck. It seemed like lately they were always together. He rarely allowed her to go home anymore. And she didn't really have a problem with that.

Her only time to herself was interrupted by a knock at the door. She groaned and told whoever it was to come in.

Robbie Shapiro.

She bit her lip. This was just great.

"Jade, before you tell me to go away, just let me explain."

She sighed. "Fine. Sit."

He did as he was told and she sat down next to him. "Cat and I came over here this morning and we saw Beck hit you." Jade's eyes widened and she shifted nervously. "I tried to tell someone about it but Cat won't back me up. Beck sucked her into his evil little game. He made her believe you're fine, but I know you aren't. And when you weren't at school today, I..."

"Robbie, that's ridiculous. Why would I stay with Beck if he hit me?"

"I don't know! That's what I'm trying to figure out, Jade! All I know is, you need help."

"No, I don't. I'm fine."

"You're not! I know you're not! Do you think I'm stupid?''

"Well. Kind of."

"Jade, I'm serious. I've seen how you've been acting. I've seen the bruises. I've even seen Beck hit you with my own eyes. You can't deny it anymore! Please. Jade, it makes me feel awful every time I think about it. I don't know what happened. You're such a strong girl. Most people are terrified of you. And you let him do this to you. Why?"

"He...he doesn't."

Robbie stood up and took his glasses off in frustration. "Jade, come on!" Then his voice got softer and he sat back down.

"The truth is, I've kind of had a...a little crush on you for a while. And I...just...I can't stand this. I can't stand seeing Beck hurt you like this."

Jade looked at Robbie for a minute, trying to take what he had just said in. It was sweet, actually. Of all people, she never expected Robbie would be the one to care. She noticed him moving closer to her, and she was sure what possessed her to do it, but she started leaning it. It felt natural. More natural than leaning in to kiss Beck. She closed her eyes. She could feel his breath.

Then she pulled back sharply and came to her senses. "No. No. Robbie, I don't like you. You're just a weird little nerd with a puppet."

His face fell. "But Jade..."

"No! I don't like you, and I want you to stay out of my life. I can handle my own problems. And I swear, if you tell the police, or _anyone _about what you've seen, I'll make the rest of your life miserable."

Robbie sighed. "I guess that's a risk I'll just have to take." He stood up and made his way to the door. She jumped in surprise and followed him.

"Robbie, no! I'm serious! Your life will be a living hell if you do this."

"I don't...I don't care anymore. That's better than watching you suffer."

"Robbie." She looked at him with big eyes. This couldn't happen. Her life would be over. "Please," She said.

"Look, Jade..."

"Please listen. I love Beck more than anything in the world. He's been there for me since I was fourteen years old. We're having a lot of problems now, I know that, but I also know we'll get through it."

Robbie reached for her hand but she pulled away and kept going. "Beck had a really rough childhood that not a lot of people know about. He got beat by his dad for years. I know he doesn't like hurting me, but it's what he grew up with. He doesn't know how to change."

"Then he needs to get help."

"Robbie, if you call the police, Beck will get arrested. He won't get help! He'll just go to jail! I won't be able to see him again and that'll be worse for me then getting slapped every once in a while."

"Jade, it's not just once in a while! It happens almost every day!"

"I'm begging you. Please don't tell anyone. Beck's already doing better. Today I left without telling him and he didn't even get upset. Please just give us a little time. Robbie, if you really do like me, or care about me at all, you'll do this for me."

Robbie sighed and looked at the pale, blue eyed girl standing in front of him. He desperately wanted to help her. But he knew it would break her heart if he did. He let out a long sigh and nodded. "Okay, Jade. I'll give it some time, but if Beck doesn't' stop soon, I'm going to tell someone. Deal?"

She replied by kissing his cheek. "Deal."

* * *

**Sorry this was a longer one. Review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter by Kara. :)**

* * *

Beck was at his locker, racing to put all his books away and get out of school fast enough. Jade had to say home again, and he didn't get home till late last night when she was already asleep. He walked in quietly, pausing just to look at her, curled up into a ball on his bed, eyes puffy and face bruised. His heart ached. He decided to cover her with his blanket, and sleep on his couch for the night. He hadn't even woken her up this morning before he went to school. He wanted to let her sleep. She deserved it. Especially after...

Beck shook his head, trying to get his mind to stop replaying it. He slammed his locker, trying to get out of there fast. He was going to make it up to Jade. He was going to go to the store, buy a gallon of her favorite ice cream, rent The Scissoring, and get her a heated blanket. She always woke up so cold and shivering, and it would help her ribs. As soon as he got home, he would close all the blinds, play the movie, and wrap her in the blanket and hold her close. He wouldn't let her be afraid of him anymore.

Beck started making his way out the door, when he ran into a little redhead, knocking her on the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, Cat!" he gushed, and held out his hand for her. She gave a small giggle and grabbed his hand, steadying herself.

"It's fine, Beck!" She beamed up at him.

"Good… Now I really have to go-"

"So how is Jade?"

He cringed. "She's good. Now I really have to get to the store…"

"Wanna hear a story about my brother?"

Beck was starting to get frustrated now.

"Cat, I have to go."

"Go where? A garage sale? I love those!"

"No, Cat. Now-"

"My brother said the other day-"

"Shut up! I don't freaking care! I have to get to Jade!"

He felt his voice boom, and started breathing heavy as he stared at the little girl in front of him, eyes wide, tears forming.

"Cat.. .I'm sorry…" He went to touch her shoulder but she pulled away, running down the hall. He kicked a locker. How could he freak out on her like that? Everyone always yells at her. That's why she always came to him in the middle of the night- There's always yelling in her house with her brother. It scared her. He should know this. God, he was so stupid! He punched the locker, barely feeling the pain.

/-/-/-/

Jade was curled up in a blanket on the couch, flipping through channels to find a movie. She felt disgusting, although she showered twice that day. She had no makeup on, so her face was covered in black and blue, and her chest and arms had red splotches and grip marks all over.

She was waiting for Beck to come home, school had already ended, and usually he came right back. She was growing more and more dependent on him, and she felt confused and alone whenever he wasn't there.  
After about half an hour of waiting, she heard a knock on the door. He eyes perked up and her heart exploded as she tried to stand up, but soon realized she was too weak to stay on her feet.

"Come in!" she yelled, and felt her eyes narrow as Robbie walked in. "Oh. You." She saw his face fall slightly when she said this, but she had to brush it off. Why should she care how she made Robbie feel?

"Why are you here?" she asked, crossing her arms nervously. If Beck came home while he was here, she would be dead.

"Jade. You're bruises…" He breathed out, and her eyes widened.

"Shit…I-I didn't put on makeup today," Jade said, biting her lip. Robbie stared at her, and sat down next to her, she looked down as he carefully touched the large bruise on her cheek. She winced in pain, and he pulled away quickly.

"Please get out, Robbie. I look hideous right now, and I need to put on makeup before Beck comes home so he-" but she was interrupted by Robbie's soft laugh.

"What?" she asked. He stopped laughing and smiled at her. "It's a shame you don't know how beautiful you are."Her heart fluttered and she started playing with her hands. "W-what?" Her eyes widened in fear, as she stammered out "What. No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stutter." She looked up at him like a lost puppy. "Jade. You don't need makeup. You shouldn't have to cover up what your boyfriend does to you."

"But…"

"But nothing. You're perfect. Flawless. Beautiful. But the bruises. Why are you settling for anything less than beautiful?"

Jade couldn't even speak. She stared at the boy inches away from her face. He slowly brought his hand up to his cheek, and she couldn't help but lean in to him, so close she could feel his breath on his face. She parted her lips, and he moved his to hers.

Until they heard Beck pull into the driveway.

/-/-/-/

Half an hour later, Robbie had snuck out of the RV when Beck went into his house for a beer. Jade was huddled into Beck's arms, him holding her, a heated blanket around them. She was so stunned when he got home, he brought ice cream and a heated blanket and a copy of The Scissoring. They were watching it now, and she knew he was pretending to be interested in it for her.

She nuzzled her head in his chest, and he responded by wrapping an arm around her. She closed her eyes and smiled. He was perfect. She wasn't. He was.

She was pushing Robbie out of her head. She was here with Beck, and he was sorry for what he did to her.  
Later on, they were lying in the bed, him holding her, a bottle of beer in one hand, and another on her cheek, softly rubbing one of her bruises. Jade couldn't help herself, and before she knew it she was talking.

"Beck, I was thinking, and maybe you should stop drinking beer," She said. She felt as his thumb pressed down hard on her bruise and let out a small yelp. He relaxed his grip after that, and continued to stroke it softly. She looked down.

"Oh, and babe? Make sure you wear your makeup tomorrow. It was okay for today, but you have to start wearing it again."

And Jade, for the first time, started to wonder what it would feel like to have Robbie holding her.

* * *

**Lets see if we can get to 100 reviews! **


	12. Chapter 12

**So much for hitting 100 reviews! We can't believe how many we got! Thank you so much! Keep em coming!  
**

* * *

Two weeks. It had been two full weeks since Beck had last hit Jade. She was convinced things were getting better. Sure, he still yelled and grabbed her arm occasionally. He wasn't perfect. But he was improving. Eventually, it would all stop. She only needed a tiny bit of makeup to cover up the few faded bruises she had left. She looked better. She felt better. Everything was better. They'd go back to the relationship they had once. Jade would forget about Robbie. And everything would be perfect.

That night, Beck was taking Jade out to a party. Supposedly, the biggest party of the year. She slipped into the little black dress she was wearing and followed Beck out to his new car. He smiled lovingly at his beautiful girlfriend and opened the car door for her. "And don't be putting your feet on my new leather seats," He said with a playful smile. She rolled her eyes. "Okay. I won't hurt your baby."

They arrived at the party fashionably late. Most of their friends from school was there, including Tori, Robbie, and Cat. The music was so loud people could barely talk to each other, and there was food everywhere. Of course Beck immediately grabbed a beer. Jade sighed but grabbed one for herself as well. She could let lose for one day, couldn't she? She didn't have to spend all her time worrying about how much Beck was drinking.

One hour and four beers later, Jade was happily flirting with a hot senior. Considering she was tipsy and just having fun, she didn't consider it a big deal. Beck, on the other hand, didn't like it. He gently grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the guy who, quickly losing interest, walked away.

"Jade, what were you doing with him?"

"Just chatting," She said with a shrug. "Why does it matter? It's not like you don't flirt with random girls at parties." Normally, Jade would never have made such a bold comment to her boyfriend, who she was supposed to respect. But the alcohol was a good enough excuse, and since he hadn't hit her in a while, she was starting to get her personality back.

"Don't talk to me like that," He snapped.

"Like what?"

"You know."

"Oh, come on. Don't pretend you weren't about to ask that blond over there to dance."

"Of course not! Why would I when I can dance with my girlfriend?" They were practically yelling to hear each other over the music and a small group of people were watching them, curious.

"Well you weren't dancing with me! You were off with Cat! You already cheated on me with her, and now you're..."

"You're going to bring _that_ up again? You know what happened."

"Whatever. I'm done talking to you."

"You wanna see cheating?" He smirked and grabbed Cat, then crashed his lips to hers. She was too stunned to move away or kiss him back, so she just stood there. Jade's mouth fell open and she felt tears burning her eyes. Beck, who was quite drunk at this point, pulled away and faced her. "You asked for it." He felt a wave of satisfaction at the look of hurt and defeat on Jade's face. He didn't have to hurt her physically to get the feeling of power and control that he craved so much.

Jade felt a rush of anger sweep through her, and she stood up a little taller. "I hate you!" She screamed. "Go to hell!"

Beck was so stunned he could only watch as his girlfriend stormed out of the party. The DJ had stopped the music and nearly everyone in the room had their eyes glued to the fighting couple.

Beck, finally registering what had just happened, ran after Jade. She was going to get it. How dare she disrespect him like that, in front of everyone? When he got his hands on her, she'd be sorry.

But Jade was already getting into Beck's car. Before she could even think, she turned the key and slammed on the gas. A mixture of anger and fear was pushing her forward. She ignored Beck's yelling and drove away as fast as she could, not paying any attention to the speed limit. Beck's new car felt so smooth. It was her first time getting to drive it. He would never let her.

Then an idea popped into her head. She would get Beck back. She'd scratch the car against a mailbox or something. Beck would be furious if there was even a tiny mark on his "baby." He'd definitely punish her, but considering she was fuming and had had too much to drink, she didn't care at the moment. She banged the front of the car into a light post with a satisfied smirk. The shiny metal bumper now had a big dent. This would make Beck think before acting.

She turned the car around and started heading the other way, pushing out of her mind the beating she would surely receive and focusing on witnessing the look on Beck's face when he saw the dent. It would be worth a few bruises. She squinted her eyes against the rain outside, and the alcohol that was starting to affect her vision.

Suddenly she felt the car skidding. It may have been a fancy sports car, but apparently its tires were no match for the rain combined with Jade's impaired driving skills. Jade tried to regain control of the car, but before she knew it she was violently slammed against something. There was a loud crash, and the smell of smoke. She closed her eyes and waited.

A moment later, the smoke seemed to clear. Jade opened her eyes and tried to take in what was happening.

_Calm down, Jade. Think. Are you hurt? _She wiggled her fingers and toes. Still there. She glanced around and didn't see any blood. She could see as well as she could before. She breathed a sigh of relief. She was fine.

Slowly, she opened the door and stepped out into the pouring rain, taking in her surroundings. She had crashed into a tree. She was only about a block away from Andre's house. She could walk there, get cleaned up, and use his phone to call...Beck. A terrifying realization struck her. She may be fine, but the car certainly was not. The entire front was crushed so badly the bumper was falling off, and there were huge cracks in the windshield.

This wasn't just a little dent. She just wrecked his pride and joy. This was worth more than a few mild bruises.

She was going to pay for this, and she knew it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! We've had a lot of reviews telling us who Jade should end up with. Robbie or Beck? We still haven't completely decided, so tell us who you prefer in your review. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**We know this is a really quick update, but we couldn't resist. We were excited to publish this chapter. So anyways, enjoy and please leave a review! **

* * *

Jade stood staring at the car.

"Shit…Shit!" She screamed, kicking the car in frustration. The rain was coming down harder, and her tears were flowing heavily out of her eyes. "What am I gonna do? He's going to kill me. Fucking kill me!" Her voice boomed with fear, pacing back and forth, breathing heavy.

"Jade?" Her breathing caught in her chest as she heard the muffled yelling. She squeezed her eyes tight and willed it to go away. The calling got closer, until she felt somebody grab her shoulders. She spun around, her eyes open with fear.

"Stop! Please, don't touch me! I'm sorry!" She screamed with so much hurt and fear, before finally registering who was there.

"Robbie…How did you…How did you find me?" Robbie ignored her, just grabbing her wrist and feeling the heart beat, and checking her face for any gashes or bruises.

"I'm fine. Leave me alone… I just...Don't tell Beck!" Her voice was desperate, and she had to yell over the rain, her hair dropping down the sides of her face, soaking wet.

"Jade, you were drunk driving! That's…You could have died!" Jade let out a dry laugh. "I wish I had died. I wish it had killed me. Because now my boyfriend is going to do it." Her makeup was dripping down her face, the black mixing with the tears and the rain. Robbie stared at her in disbelief.

"Don't ever say that again. Don't ever wish you were dead."

"Well I wish I was." She looked over, and heard Beck calling out her name. "Oh god! He's going to find me! Please, Robbie! Leave! You have to or it'll be worse! Please! If you stay it will be so much worse. Please."

He stared down at the wide eyed girl. He grabbed her face, the rain coming down on both of them, and crashed his lips to hers. She didn't know how to respond- she couldn't. So she just melted into him, holding his wrists, feeling his warmth. His lips. His everything.

He pulled away, his face still inches from her. "Don't take love for granted."

And with those words, he disappeared.

Beck started getting closer, and Jade was just standing there, frozen. She couldn't process what just happened. Her lips tingled. Her whole body tingled. Before she knew it, Beck was there. He took one look at the car, and turned slowly to her. She couldn't process the fear. It had to be because of the beers. She was drunk. That's all. Beck didn't even say anything. He moved closer to her, and slammed his fist against her cheek.

Jade fell the floor, hearing a large smack when her head hit the hard ground. Pain rattled in her mind, and she couldn't see for a moment. He brought his foot to her side, making her double over in pain. He screamed and cursed, kicking her until she could feel the blood puddle around her. She squeezed her eyes closed, and prayed for it to stop.

After a while she started becoming numb. She was lying on the wet grass, shivering, half conscious. And that's how Beck left her.

/-/-/-/

After what felt like hours, she heard faint yelling. She tried to open her eyes, but couldn't figure out how to. She tried to wiggle her toes. Nope. Fingers. Nope. Was she awake?

"I found her!" Somebody screamed, and for a second she thought it was Beck. The voice got closer, and soon it sounded like it was right next to her.

"Jade.. Jadelyn fucking West," the voice breathed out. She felt her body be picked up, and soon she was being carried. They were talking slowly and softly to her, words she couldn't comprehend. She tried to hold on to them, their warmth undeniable, but felt her slipping again.

/-/-/

Robbie held Jade in his arms, trying to find a car to take her to the hospital. "Shit," he cursed at the unconscious girl in his arms. How could he do this? How could he leave her alone with Beck? He was such an idiot. God, he would never forgive himself.

He saw Beck rounding the corner to him, and he couldn't help but thank his terrible luck.

"Where are you taking her?" He asked, clothes drenched from the rain.

"The hospital. She could die, and you just left her there!"

Beck narrowed his eyes, glaring at him. "She crashed my new car."

Robbie just gave him a dry laugh. "I'm taking her to the hospital, and I'm telling them what you did." Robbie saw something click in his brain there, like he suddenly realized how much trouble he would get in. He could go to jail.

"I'll take her." Beck said quickly, pulling out his phone to call the ambulance. "Beck. I'm taking her," Robbie said sternly. Beck laughed and moved closer to him. He would get a lot of joy beating the shit of the freak.

/-/-/-/

Beck swerved his way through the door of the party, hoping to satisfy the high he was on. He felt powerful. Strong. What he had done to Jade, and finishing off with Robbie had him almost insane. He could do anything. But he needed more. Anything.

He turned slightly, and saw the small redhead standing by the drinks, trying to look for something. He smiled, and slipped a cup full of vodka into his hand, and made his way over to her.

"Hey, Cat. What's up?" He grinned at her, and she turned surprisingly. "Oh! Hey, Beck!" she giggled, "I'm trying to find something to drink that doesn't have any alcohol…" She frowned slightly. He handed her the cup he had taken, and gave her a relaxed smile. "This doesn't have any."

Cat sighed, relieved, and took a sip. Then several more sips. Soon, she had finished the whole cup.

"Beck... I… I don't feel good..." She said, everything spinning. He slipped his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. "I'll bring you upstairs to sleep."

Cat followed Beck, leaning on him for support. Everything was spinning- and suddenly she found this funny. She burst out laughing when they got to the room, and Beck smiled. He lifted her up onto the bed, and shut off the lights. She realized how tired she was then, and snuggled her head into the pillow. Beck, feeling the weight of the alcohol pulling on him, laid next to her. He turned so he was on his side, and his face was inches away from her. He could feel his body tingling. Begging for more. He needed it, and he needed it now.

Cat stared at the boy so close to her face, his nose almost touching hers. She could just make out his face in the dark. He moved the tiniest bit closer.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. He kept back the smirk that was burning on his lips. He had her. He was so close to the rush. He couldn't stop.

"R-really?" She asked, stunned. He nodded, and moved his mouth closer to hers, barely brushing her bottom lip. She closed her eyes to stop from spinning. He moved his lips against hers, kissing her slowly. Then picking up pace, her struggling to keep up. He moved on top of her, cupping her cheeks, kissing her hard. He unbuttoned the top button. Then the middle. Then the last.

Cat pulled her lips away. "I…I can't.." She whispered, looking away. Beck kept his spot on top of her. "Why not?" he twirled a piece of red hair around his finger.

"I've never done this before." She blushed shyly. He smiled. "I'll show you." And with that, he slipped off her top.

/-/-/-/

Beck sat up in the bed, not bothering to wipe the grin off his face. He pulled his pants on sloppily, standing up and checking his phone. Cat sat up slightly, a puzzled look on her face. "Where are you going?" She asked, words slightly slurring. Maybe he gave her a bit too much alcohol. He pulled on his shirt. "Gotta go visit Jade in the hospital. Can't let Robbie get there first, if you know what I mean," He said, winking at her. She blinked in confusion. "Jade? Didn't…Didn't you guys break up?" She asked. He gave her a small laugh.

"I love Jade. And this was fun, but I gotta go." He made his way to the door, pausing by the door knob, his heart racing fast with the high. He turned back to her, and the tears were rolling down her face.

"You…But you took it…You were my first…" She whispered, her eyes big and swollen. He flashed a half smile at her. "Don't tell Jade, alright kid?" And with those words, he left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! Sorry we haven't been replying to reviews, but we do read all of them and we really appreciate your feedback and suggestions. We thought this was just gonna be a little story but now it's like taking over our lives. Lol. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It was eight in the morning when Beck arrived at the hospital. He had a wicked headache and really just wanted to sleep. But he had to make sure Robbie hadn't told the doctors the truth. He probably wouldn't considering the beating he had gotten last night, right?

He found Jade curled up in the hospital bed, wearing a gown, bandages on her arms. Her eyes had a dazed look to them. He smiled at her. "Hi, baby."

"Hi," She said in a tiny voice, sitting up. "I missed you."

"How ya feeling?"

"Okay. I've just been sleeping a lot."

"What did the doctor say?"

"It's nothing too serious. I have a sprained wrist and lots of bruises, but they said if I start regaining my strength I can come home tomorrow or the day after."

"That's good." He stroked her hair gently. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner. My dad's car broke down and I had to go help him out."

"That's okay. I'm just glad you're here now."

"You remember what happened last night, right?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah," She responded slowly. "I was in a car accident."

He winked at her. "Good girl. You remember perfectly."

"I'm so sorry about your car."

"It's not a big deal. I can get it fixed."

At that moment a nurse with a clipboard came in to check Jade's heartbeat and blood pressure. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

"My head and my ribs hurt."

"I'll get you some pain medication for that." She turned to Beck. "Are you her boyfriend?" He nodded. "Oh, good. She's been asking for you since she got here." She put a hand on Beck's back and walked him towards the door, where Jade couldn't hear them. "Do you know if she has parents around? We've been trying to contact her mother or father and have gotten no response."

He shrugged. "Her mom's around somewhere. She just never answers her phone. I can try to go to her house today."

"Okay. Thank you. That would be a huge help."

"So, when can Jade come home?"

"Hopefully tomorrow, depending on how much she improves. Her injuries aren't too serious, but she was just exhausted and in a lot of shock."

"Yeah. It looked like a pretty bad accident. And then she tried walking all the way to my house cuz she didn't have her phone. Poor girl."

The nurse patted his shoulder. "I know it was probably scary for you. But don't worry, your girlfriend will be just fine," She said before leaving. Beck nodded and walked back over to Jade.

"Babe, I'm gonna go get some sleep. I have an awful headache."

"Do you _have_ to go?" She whined.

"Yes, baby. I'll be up later today though, okay?"

"Okay. I love you Beck."

"Love you too."

He patted her head and walked out with a satisfied smile. He had them all fooled. Jade would never say anything, and even if she wanted to, she was too confused right now to even register everything that had happened. He owed her an apology, he would admit that much. But the reason he went so hard on her was because he was drunk. He didn't even know what he was doing, so it couldn't be his fault. He'd just be more careful about how much he had to drink, and then this would never happen again.

/-/-/-/

"Andre, you have to believe me!" Robbie was pleading in the hospital waiting room.

The teenage boy shook his head. "I've know Beck for a long time, and I just don't see how he could do that. Or how Jade would let him."

"I don't know how it happened either. But it did! You have to believe me. Right now it's just my word against his and Jade's. But if I have another witness, then the police will..."

"But I'm not a witness, Robbie. I never saw him hit her so I'm not gonna say I did. I think this whole thing is a big misunderstanding and you're so worried about it that you're believing things that aren't true."

Robbie stood up and threw his car keys down. "Dammit Andre! Why won't you listen to me!"

Andre opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a little redhead entering the room.

"Believe him, Andre." She said in a small voice. She looked like she had been crying.

Andre and Robbie both froze and looked at the girl in confusion.

"Robbie's right. Beck is a liar and a jerk, and he's hurting Jade. At first I thought it wasn't that bad, but last night I realized...Jade needs help."

Andre took a step towards her and gently grabbed her arm. "Cat are...are you sure?" She hugged the giraffe she was holding tighter and nodded. "I saw it myself. Robbie's telling the truth."

"I told you!" Robbie yelled."We need to call the police and get Jade away from him." He pulled out his phone but Andre stopped him. "Just wait. Jade's still shaken up and confused. We can't do this to her right now."

Robbie sighed. "Alright. But as soon as she's feeling better, we're calling the police on Beck."

Cat let out a little whimper but nodded. Robbie sighed with relief. Everything was going to be okay. "I'm gonna go in and see Jade."

She was wide awake when he went in the room, staring at the TV but not really paying any attention to it. She smiled when she saw Robbie.

"Hi, little trooper." He said.

"Don't call me that," She replied, but she was smiling while she said it.

"How ya feeling?"

"Okay."

"Jade...I'm so sorry I left you last night. I don't know what I was thinking." He started stroking her arm.

"You left because I begged you to. You were trying to make things easier on me. And you did. Besides, even if you had stayed, Beck would have just beaten you up and then went even harder on me."

He shrugged, feeling weak and helpless. "I'm just so glad you're okay, Jade." She gave him a little smile and he leaned down. He couldn't help himself from bringing his lips to hers. She kissed back, then quickly pulled away when she heard the door opening. She blushed, assuming it was the nurse who had seen them.

But it wasn't. It was Beck, looking madder than ever, his chest moving up and down with each breath. She immediately sat up in bed. "Beck, it's not what you think!" She stood up and walked over to her fuming boyfriend, grabbing his arm and trying to keep from crying out in pain. She probably shouldn't be walking. "Please, listen to me," She begged him.

He stood up taller and crossed his arms, his voice booming. "You listen to me, Jade West. This morning you told me how much you missed me, and then being a nice boyfriend I come back to visit you, and find you making out with the idiot who wants to ruin our lives?"

"He..._he_ kissed me!"

"You're a slut, Jade."

She felt tears stinging her eyes as she pleaded with him, but he wouldn't budge. "Tomorrow, when they release you from the hospital, you stay the hell away from my RV. You're not welcome there anymore."

She felt like he had kicked her in the face. "But Beck!"

"This whole time, Robbie was trying to get me in trouble and take me away from you. And you fell for it. I can't believe you. You're just a lying, cheating slut."

There were tears streaming down her face now. "Please, Beck. I love you. Please don't kick me out. I have no where else to go!"

He just looked down at her, shook his head, and stormed out of the room, leaving his girlfriend sobbing and begging desperately. Robbie caught her arm and led her back to the bed, rubbing her back. "It's okay, Jade. You can stay in my house! We have an extra room!" She pushed him away. "No Robbie. Get away from me!" She yelled at him through sobs. "You made Beck leave me! You got me kicked out of my own home!" She fell back on the bed, burying her face in a pillow for a minute and then turning around to face Robbie again.

"Beck was the only thing I had and now he hates me!" She screamed. "I don't want to see you again, and I definitely don't want to stay with you."

"But Jade..."

"Just get out! Get out!" She sat up and threw her pillow at him and he ran out of the room, his own eyes filling up with tears.

Jade collapsed back into the bed and laid there, her body shaking with sobs.

Her life was falling apart.

* * *

**Please review! We're trying to update as soon as possible. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is by Kara. :)**

* * *

Jade lay on the floor of Andre's living room. She was released from the hospital the next day, and she couldn't move. She stayed sobbing in her bed. Andre had to lift her up and carry her to his house as Robbie watched. He wasn't allowed near her either. But what hurt him was that it wasn't his choice. It was hers.

Her eyes were off in a daze. She couldn't talk. She was curled up in a ball on the floor, wearing one of Beck's big shirts. She held her bare knees to her chest. She wouldn't respond to anything they said. Robbie and Andre were watching her. They couldn't leave her alone. She had been just lying there for hours. She wouldn't move. Wouldn't speak. Andre had never seen Jade like this. He didn't know what to do. He didn't even know it was possible for her to be like this.

Robbie did. Robbie knew she had the potential to be like this. He saw her scars. He kissed her lips. The poisoned lips of a bruised heart. The lips that were so intoxicating he swore he could die. The way she smiled. The way she smirked. The way she laughed and lit up and hated and loved. It was her. And now it wasn't Jade. This wasn't Jade lying on the floor. It was some cold hearted girl that Beck had broken. That Beck had twisted and manipulated and made his own. His own sick, perfect girlfriend.

But his girlfriend wasn't Jade anymore.

"I have to pee."

Both of the boys looked at her in shock. Her voice cracked, a small whisper. Andre stared at her, like he wasn't sure if the noise had come from her. Robbie nodded hurriedly, and walked up to her. She shook her head, and stayed in her ball. She refused to talk to him. Andre gave him a sympathetic look, and walked over to her and lifted her up in his arms, walking her to the bathroom. He placed her on the toilet seat, and closed the door to give her privacy. He left the door and walked back to kitchen, patting Robbie on the back.

"She'll forgive you, dude. Just give her some time." He just shook his head and looked down, kicking his foot against the floor. "When are we calling the cops?" Robbie asked, and Andre looked away. "Maybe...Maybe we shouldn't. Beck broke up with her.. He won't talk to her again. He won't do it anymore. Nobody will believe us, Robbie. Maybe this is for the better."

Robbie stared at him, opening his mouth, but heard something shatter in the bathroom. Both of the boys' eyes widened, and they ran to the bathroom. Andre started pounding on the door, but Robbie just pushed him away and opened the door.

Jade sat on the floor, the mirror on the wall completely shattered, pieces all around her, her arms coated in blood. She was sobbing hard, knees pulled to chest. They just stared at the girl- they didn't know what to say.  
"I didn't mean to break it! Please...Please don't tell anyone." She hiccupped, words slurring together due to the tears. Robbie's heart stung, and he kneeled down next to her.

"Why did you do this?" He asked in a quiet and gentle voice.

"I didn't want to see myself." She whispered, resting her chin on her knees. Robbie looked up at Andre, and Andre backed out of the room. "I'll just give you guys a minute," he said, and walked into the living room.

"When is Beck going to forgive me?" she asked in a small voice.

"I don't know, Jade. The question is, why are you forgiving him?"

Jade didn't answer that. "I just...I don't understand. I wouldn't ever hurt you. I would protect you. I would love you, no matter what. So why do you go for him?"

She shrugged. "He understood me." Robbie shook is head. "No. I do. I understand how you're scared of your own boyfriend. I understand that you just want to be loved like everyone else. I understand that you don't realize how utterly hypnotizing you are to me," he said, his voice soft and pure. "And I understand that you deserve to be called beautiful, every minute of every day. Because that's what you are, Jade West. Undeniably and irrevocably beautiful."

Jade stared at the boy inches from her face. "Robbie?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

Robbie's breath tightened in his throat.

"You want me to kiss you?"

"Don't make me change my mind."

Robbie moved his lips closer, brushing against Jade's. Her eyes fluttered close, and she moved her lips against his.

"We have a problem." Andre said, making both of them snap away and look up at him guiltily. "What?" Robbie asked, agitated.

Beck walked through the hall, into the bathroom. "Come on, Jade."

The girls head snapped up, looking at him helplessly. She scrambled to her feet, holding on to his arm. "Whoa, you can't just take her like that," Andre said, Beck grabbing Jade forcefully and holding her to him. Her expression was scared and wild.

"I can do whatever I want. Jade is mine." Robbie stood up, getting close to Beck. "Jade isn't anyone's. Jade is Jade. Not a possession."

"Stop." Jade whispered for him, not wanting the curly haired boy to get hurt.

Robbie didn't acknowledge her. Beck glared down at him. "Jade belongs to me," He growled, yanking her hard with him while they walked down the hall.

"Hey!" Robbie yelled, following quickly. Andre stepped into another room and called the police.

Beck turned to the boy, throwing Jade sloppily behind his back, holding on to her with one arm. "Jade doesn't want you. She's mine. Got it, Robbie?"

"I'm not going to let you hurt the girl I'm in love with. Okay? I'm not sitting around and watching her slowly turn into your perfect idea of a girlfriend. She is Jade. And I love everything that she already is, and if you can't appreciate that, go get Cat. You seem to be able to mold her nicely."

Jade stared in shock at what Robbie had said. Beck just gave him a small, sinister smile.

"But with Cat, there's no challenge, now is there?"

"You sick bastard," Robbie snarled. Beck pushed Robbie back, him banging into the wall, his glasses falling. He held Jade on to him and started making his way to the living room.

Robbie and Andre followed hurriedly, Beck stopping and staring at the policemen now standing in front of him.

"Beck Oliver, you're under arrest." Beck lost his tough face, and he stuttered nervously as the man turned him around and started to push him out of the house.

"No!" Jade screeched, running up to him, grabbing Beck. More policemen came, trying to pry her off of her. She was sobbing, screaming for him.

"Beck! Don't take him away!" She tried to grab him again, but Robbie wrapped her tightly in his arms. She tried to pull away, arms reaching out, trying to touch him.

"Please! I love him! Please!" Her desperate pleas rang through the house, Robbie holding her forcefully. The policemen got him away, pulled him out of the house, and into the car. Jade collapsed into Robbie's arms, sobbing into his chest, soaking his shirt with tears. He had to hold her up to stop her from falling to the ground. He rubbed her back softly, and couldn't help but feel his heart break for his weak love in his arms.

* * *

**Don't worry guys, this is not the end of the story! Lots more to come.**

**There's been some things that keep coming up in reviews, so I'm going to answer some frequently asked questions. **

_**Where is Tori? **_**Tori was mentioned in chapter 13 but she has not been a big part of the story because Kara...hates her. -_- Personally I want to include Tori more but Kara thinks we don't need to...so take that up with her on twitter. I'll try to convince her to add Tori a bit more. But I do like just focusing on some of the characters. **

_**Why is Cat so terrible to Jade? **_**Well tons of people are now mad at Cat. I agree that she hasn't been the best friend to Jade through all this, but remember that Cat is a little...well, dumb. She's too innocent to realize exactly how bad the abuse is. And keep in mind that Cat was very drunk when she did it with Beck. We may add some Cade in later.**

_**Why is Beck such a jerk and will he get help? **_**Most of our reviews say **_**something**_** about how awful Beck is. Once again we are not condoning abuse and Beck is going to get help. You'll see in the next chapter. :)**

**Those were the ones that are mentioned the most, but if anyone has any questions that they would like answered, just leave them in your review and I will try to answer them when I post the next chapter. I'm thinking we might get to 200 reviews soon! Thank you! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you so so much for getting this story over 200 reviews! **

* * *

Jade may have been bad before, but that was nothing compared to now. She had stopped crying, and Robbie thought she may have just run out of tears from sobbing all night. She kept trying to call Beck's cell phone, over and over again, even though they told her he wouldn't have it with him.

"He's in jail, Jade." They kept telling her. "You can't have your cell phone in jail."

"But Beck always answers his phone," She'd respond with a dazed, confused look in her eyes.

Then her phone rang and she jumped in surprise. Her lips spread into a bright, beautiful smile. "I told you he'd call me. I told you guys." She answered and her smile faded immediately. She mumbled a few yeses and nos and then hung up. "It wasn't him." She said, staring off into space. "I thought it would be."

"Well, who was it?" Robbie asked.

"The courthouse. Beck's...Beck's trial is this Saturday and they want me to come."

"Are you going to?"

"Of course!" She yells, a little fire returning to her eyes. "I'm going to do anything I can to get him out of there."

"But Jade...don't you think he deserves to be in jail?"

Her eyes widened. "No! It's not his fault he had a terrible childhood! It's not his fault he has a rude, cheating girlfriend like me!" She looked like she was about to cry again, so Robbie started rubbing her back.

She was going to do anything to get Beck out of jail, but he was going to do anything to keep him in.

/-/-/-/

Jade, dressed in an off shoulder navy blouse and a black pencil skirt, sat in the courtroom with her eyes glued nervously to the judge. He was an older man with white hair and glasses. Robbie and Andre were there, as well as Beck's dad. Cat hadn't bothered showing up. Beck was there too. Wearing handcuffs and sitting next to a police officer.

The judge banged his gavel and cleared his throat. "The defendant, Beck Oliver, has pleaded not guilty to his domestic violence charges."

Jade bit her lip to keep from crying. Then Robbie was asked to speak. He told them everything he had seen in the past month. Each slap, each bruise, right up to the horrible night of the car crash.

"Beck beat her so badly that she was fading in and out of consciousness," Robbie said. "Then he called an ambulance."

"But there's no evidence!" Jade yelled, standing up. The judge looked at her in surprise and told her to sit down.

"There is evidence!" Robbie protested. "There are medical records of Jade having to go to the hospital."

"For a car crash!" She interrupted again.

"Miss West, please be quiet. You will have your chance later."

Jade rolled her eyes. Her stomach was churning nervously

"Beck told the nurses in the hospital that Jade crashed the car, and then walked all the way to his house, where he called the ambulance," Robbie continued. "But the ambulance picked Jade up at the site of the crash, which means Beck was lying."

Jade swallowed hard. She couldn't believe Robbie was betraying her like this.

The time ticked by. They heard from her, who denied everything, from Beck, from Andre, and from one of the police officers who had arrived at the scene of the car crash, who testified that Robbie's story was true. After what seemed like hours, the judge silenced the court. Jade's heart was pounding and her hands were sweating.

The judge cleared his throat.

"We find the defendant guilty of domestic violence."

Her heart sunk.

"Since the defendant is a minor and has no prior criminal record, he will be placed in a rehab program instead of prison. The defendant must stay in this rehab program for a minimum of two months. During this time, he may not see nor have any contact with the victim, Jade West. If the defendant does not comply with this, he will be sentenced to jail time."

Jade's head was spinning as she tried to process this. First she was happy. He wasn't going to jail. Then she felt like she'd been hit by a truck. No contact for two months? Before she knew what she was doing, she stood up and starting screaming bloody murder.

"That's not fair!" She yelled. "I want to be able to contact him! You can't punish me too!"

Andre shushed her but she ignored him.

"That's wrong! That's not fair!"

A security guard came over to her and told her if she didn't calm down he'd escort her out. She just kept screaming and let the tears come. The man took her arm and started leading her out of the courtroom, ignoring her begging and crying.

"Beck!" She yelled. "Beck!"

She couldn't read the expression on his face as he looked at her.

"Beck, please! Don't let them take me, I need to talk to you!"

The security guard stopped to open the doors just as Beck turned around.

"Just wait, Jade. I'll come back. I'll be back for you. Two months from now, and you'll be mine again. You'll always be mine."

Jade tried to respond but she was dragged out of the room as the doors closed behind her. Beck's words rang in her ears as Andre and Robbie came out and led her to the car.

"It'll be okay," They said softly. "He's not going to jail, he's going to a program that will help him."

Robbie sat in the back of the car with her while she sobbed into his chest and the judge's words began to sink in. _During this time, he may not see nor have any contact with the victim, Jade West. _No contact. No phone calls, emails, nothing. _If the defendant does not comply with this, he will be sentenced to jail time...a minimum of two months. Two months. _

_"_Let me out!" She yelled, pounding on the windows of the car. "Let me out of this car! I want Beck!" It took all Robbie's strength to hold the struggling girl down.

It was going to be a long two months.

/-/-/-/

Beck was brought into a small, simple room where a middle aged man handed him a clip board. "Okay, here is your schedule for the week. That packet tells you all our rules here." Beck sighed and nodded, glancing at the papers he had been handed. Each day there was something. Individual counseling, support groups, or anger management classes. He threw down the clipboard in disgust. Anger management? He didn't need that. That was for violent kids who got expelled for fighting.

"You know what?" He said to the man. "You all are wrong about me. I don't need this. I don't deserve this. I love my girlfriend."

The man just shrugged. "This isn't a prison, Beck. You're free to walk out those doors whenever you like."

"Yeah, but you all know I won't! Otherwise I'll have to go back to jail!" He threw the clipboard and it fell to the floor with a clatter.

"Careful," The man warned, raising an eyebrow. "If you're violent here or can't abide be out rules, we'll kick you out of the program. Now, I need to collect any electronics you have on you."

"Why in the hell do you need those?"

"Part of our program is taking cell phones and computers. We don't want you to have access to websites or talk to people who may disrupt the process. You'll be able to contact your family and friends on our land line phone in the main room."

"But that's..that's stupid! You can't take my phone!"

"Once again, Beck, if you don't want to comply by the rules you may leave. But you will have to face the consequences if you do."

Beck ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, biting his lip to keep from yelling at the man again. He practically thew his phone at him.

"If you have any questions please ask. Just take the night to just relax and settle in. Your first counseling appointment is tomorrow at eight thirty."

"In the morning?"

"Yes. In the morning. Miss any appointments and you'll have to leave the program. So I suggest setting an alarm."

Beck started grinding his teeth. The rules here were so unfair. He just wanted to leave. He hadn't done anything wrong.

The man left and closed the door behind him. Beck sat down on his bed. Just a twin with white bedding. The walls were beige. There was a small closet, a dresser, a nightstand with a digital clock and a lamp, and two chairs. This would be his home for two months. Better get used to it now. He started unpacking his clothes with a heavy sigh. He had brought a picture of him and Jade, which he put on his nightstand.

It was a happy picture. Two years ago, before this had started. When her hair was brown with colorful streaks. When she remembered how to smile.

_Jade. _The name rang in his ears and coursed through his veins. He realized now that she was his life. And he couldn't talk to her for two months. He hoped she would be okay without him. She had become more and more dependent on him. She _needed_ him. To love her, hold her, and punish her when she was out of line. That's why he did it. For Jade. Not for himself.

He told himself this over and over again as he fell asleep.

He meant what he said in court. Two months from now, Jade was his again.

And he would treat her however he wanted to.

* * *

**We got a few more FAQs to answer.**

_**Will there be Cabbie?**_** Maybe, but since there is Rade and Bat stuff going on right now, most likely not. Plus Kara hates Cabbie, so….yeah, she hates a lot of things.**

_**Is Rade or Bade endgame? **_**If we told you, that would ruin the ending, now wouldn't it? ;)**

**Anymore questions, please ask! Leave a review! Thank you. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for all your reviews! This chapter is by Kara. **

* * *

Cat knocked on Andre's door, hoping to be able to talk to Jade. Ever since Beck got sent away, she felt terrible. For yes, being a bad friend to Jade, but she couldn't stop the nagging feeling of something missing. And though she would never admit it out of fear, she missed Beck. A lot. What he took from her was his now. And although not perfectly ideal, she'd always remember him as her first.

"Hey, Cat." Robbie said, as he opened the door. "Hey!" she gave a small smile. He looked behind him, and she could tell by his eyes he was looking at Jade. That boy just lit up around her. He was like the way she was around Beck. But Jade, despite her appearance, would never manipulate Robbie. She could tell by the way things were happening recently. When Jade fell, she fell hard.

"Can I come in?" she asked cautiously. Robbie nodded his head, and opened the door for her. She walked through, Jade's head snapping up when she saw her. Cat walked over to her, and Jade just looked away. "Jade.. I have to tell you something." Cat said nervously, chewing on her bottom lip. That had gotten the attention of all three of them, and they were all now staring at her.

"Well.. Well you know the day of the party? The day you crashed the car?" Robbie flinched at the memory of her broken body.

Jade nodded for her to go on.

"Well.. I was really drunk that night.. I don't even remember drinking.. Anyway," She paused, looking down and fiddling with her hands, " I...Beck, he took me upstairs, and, and we...I lost.. I didn't mean to..." She squeaked out through her now present tears. Jade's eyes slowly widened, and she stood up. "You had sex with my boyfriend?" She asked slowly. Cat nodded softly.

Before any of them could react, Jade was on top of Cat, grabbing her hair and slapping her and hitting her, and soon there was a mixture of blood and tears forming on Cat's face.

"Whoa!" Andre yelled, and grabbed Cat away, as Robbie yanked Jade away, holding her arms as she tried to get at Cat. She was screaming and cursing, and Robbie was barely holding her back.

"Cat...You've done enough. Just go. I don't think Jade needs to see you right now, and Robbie and I aren't your biggest fans either right now," Andre spoke in a calm, but serious tone. Cat wiped her face lightly, and stepped out of the house, running, although she wasn't sure where.

She stopped at the boardwalk, pausing to wipe her nose. She looked to her sides and saw no one, noticing a pay phone. She reached into her bag and pulled out a little phone number she was given by the lawyer she spoke to previously.

She stuck two quarters in the machine, and dialed the number. She held her voice together as best as she could.

"Hi, this is Caterina Valentine. May I speak to Beck Oliver?"

She heard ruffling, and a few voices. Finally, she heard a familiar husky tone take the phone.

"Cat?"

Suddenly she couldn't stop the flow of tears, and they all came streaming down her face at once. "They all hate me..." She hiccuped into the phone.

"Cat...Don't cry, Cat. Please don't. Who hates you?" She sniffled, pausing to take a breath. "Cat, Cat don't hang up on me. What's wrong? Who hates you?" His voice became protective.

"Jade! And Andre, and Robbie! They all hate me now!" Her voice broke at the end, giving a little sob.

"Cat, don't listen to them. They just need someone to blame now that I'm gone."

"I miss you," she said in a little tone. He couldn't help the little smile that formed on his face. "I miss you too, little girl. Listen, how about you come and visit me tomorrow? One O'clock."

Her face got lighter. "Really?"

"Of course. Just…Don't tell Jade or any of them. It can be our little secret. Can you keep it, kitty cat?"

"Of course," she replied, the smile clearly visible in her voice.

* * *

**Please tell us what you think in your review, along with any questions or suggestions you have! Thank you. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! So, I wasn't going to update this until tomorrow, but Kara convinced me otherwise. So, you have her to thank for the quick update. Anyways, thanks for all your reviews! This chapter is by Emma.**

* * *

Beck dragged himself into the counselor's office the next morning, not even bothering to brush his hair. He didn't need this. This was stupid. He kept telling himself this over and over again as he entered the room.

"Beck, come in. You're right on time."

He plopped down into the chair in front of the counselor's desk. He was a middle aged man with short, dark hair. His desk was cluttered with papers and pictures of him and his family. He smiled and stuck out his hand. "I'm Daniel."

"Beck," He responded flatly.

"So, this first session is going to be really short and informal. I just wanna get to know you and have you get comfortable talking to me."

Beck nodded.

"How old are you?"

He fiddled with one of his bracelets. "I'll be eighteen in a month."

"And you're from around here?"

He nodded.

"What brings you to this program?"

Was this a getting to know you session or an interrogation? "A judge made me come here because I was _accused _of beating up my girlfriend."

"Ah. Accused. So you deny it?"

"Never said I was denying it. But I don't think it's that big of a deal, considering I was drunk. Besides, she intentionally crashed my new car."

"Was that the first time it happened?"

"Well...the first time it was _serious_. But no, I've hit her before."

Daniel scribbled something down in a notebook. "Just out of curiosity, what makes you think it's okay to hit your girlfriend?"

"Well...I...you don't understand. You don't know her. She's crazy. She's mean to people, and she gets in fights, and she has terrible jealousy issues." Beck bit his lip to stop from explaining any more. He just met this guy. He wasn't going to tell him his whole life story.

"What's your girlfriend's name?"

"Jade."

"Do you love her?"

Beck raised an eyebrow. They were jumping into personal questions a little too quickly. Still, he responded with a simple "Yeah."

"So why do you hurt her?"

He shrugged and looked down at his hands, twisting around one of his rings.

"Alright, Beck. It was nice to meet you. I'm very glad you came to this program. I'll see you tomorrow for our first real meeting. In the meantime, I want you to think about what you told me today."

Beck nodded, holding back an eye roll. "So...can I go now?"

"Mhmm. Have a nice day."

He didn't bother to reply, he just left and slammed the door. These next two months were going to be a complete waste of his time.

/-/-/-/

At exactly 1:01pm Beck heard a quiet knock on his door. He had been staying in his room with the door shut, only coming out for meals, and even then not talking to anyone else.

"Beck? It's me."

He smiled at the familiar voice and let Cat in, wrapping her in a hug. "I knew you'd come, kitty cat." She smiled up at him, then looked down. "Everything's a mess. They all hate me."

"Why?"

"I told them what happened at the party. Jade got really mad."

"Cat, you promised not to tell anyone."

"I know. But I've been thinking about it and...it made me really sad." She twirled a piece of hair around her finger. "You tricked me into doing it."

"Tricked you? How?"

"You made me drink. It wasn't fair. I thought you really liked me, but then you just left."

He started stroking her hair. "Aw, Cat, I'm sorry. I was drunk. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I thought you knew we were just having fun. It didn't mean anything."

She blinked back tears as she looked at him. "It meant something to me," She whispered. Beck sighed and stood up. "Lets not think about that right now, okay? The important thing is, we're here together. They may be mad at you, but I'm not." He kissed her hand and she smiled.

"Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah." She pulled out her pink pear phone and handed it to him.

"Lets take a picture of us together. We'll put it on TheSlap."

"Why?"

"Just for fun."

"But...Jade might see. She'll be really mad."

"I'll post it from my account."

"But Jade will still be..."

"Cat. It's okay, cutie. Jade needs to stop being mad at you. When she's sees this picture, she'll realize that we're just friends."

Cat swallowed nervously but leaned in and took the picture with him. He smiled and used her phone to post it on TheSlap, captioning it "With the one person I can really count on."

What he told Cat wasn't _completely_ a lie. But he doubted it would make Jade less jealous. No, it would do the opposite. That was his goal. Make Jade think Cat and he were becoming more than friends. Once she did, she'd be even more eager to get him back. She'd wait for him, and she'd be prepared to do whatever it took to please him. She would think it was her fault he was spending more time with Cat. It was the perfect way for him to control her without even being there.

His mind buzzed with ideas and he felt like he was floating. They may be able to keep him away from Jade for two months, but they couldn't stop him from controlling her. He was too powerful. When Jade saw this picture, she'd be crushed. She'd believe she deserved it, just like she believed she deserved the physical pain he caused her.

The counselor's words were ringing in his ears.

_"Do you love her?'_

_"Yeah."_

_"So why do you hurt her?"_

He started gritting his teeth in anger and pushed the thought out of his mind. _I hurt her because I have to, _He thought. _I hurt her because she deserves it. She needs_ _it. I need it to. _

"Beck?" Cat's small voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Are you sure Jade won't mind this picture?"

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled. "I'm _positive_."

A little lie wouldn't hurt. After all, he had already hurt Cat and she still trusted him, didn't she? She would always trust him. And with Cat on his side, staying in control of his girlfriend would be easier than ever.

* * *

**Hey! So it's Kara, and I'm gonna do a FAQ since Emma usually does them. Well, it's my turn to do them! Yay.**

_**Was Cat raped?**_  
**Well, we get a lot of people asking this. To clear it all up though, rape is the action of forcing someone against their will. Cat, although slipped alcohol and heavily persuaded, was not raped. I think Cat was molested, was a better term.**

_**Can you add Cabbie and get rid of Bat?**_  
**This is a recurring question, and I would just like to point out, I hate Cabbie. I also hate Tori, but Ems cleared that up. I hate a lot of things. But anyway, Bat is only a minor part right now. So if you're one of the people freakin out in the comments, you can calm a little. We aren't sure where we're going in the end with all the ships, but we promise we'll try and make it as enjoyable as possible for all the readers.**

_**Is Beck going to get better?**_  
**I find it funny that we are still getting this question. I mean, you read the story because you like it, right? Well if he got better right away, then the story would be over. Beck will get better, but not yet. I'm not a fan of happy endings. Personally, i wanted them all to die at the end. Emma wouldn't let that happen.**

**Okay, well I think that was a fun time! If you have any questions, my twitter is karaquirkles. I'll answer any of your questions! Unless its a stupid question, in which case I won't. But worth a shot.**

**And, note from Emma: You probably already noticed but a while ago I changed my username here to LoveLizMcGills. It's my twitter name and I liked it a lot better than the old one.**

**Anyways, please leave a review! Lets see if we can get 250. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi! You're all probably wondering why we haven't updated this. Long story short, Kara has the attention span of a bug and didn't finish in time. So I had to go out of town before she was done with it, with no internet and no way to publish it. But I'm back now. So here you go! Review please!**

* * *

Jade sat on the floor of Andre's living room, her legs straight out in front of her. Andre was resting against the couch, while Robbie was cross legged, playing with the laces on Jade's boots. After a few days Jade had gotten a little bit better. She spoke more, she ate, and she showered.

"Can I have my phone?" Jade asked softly, looking at Robbie. He looked at Andre, and he gave a small shrug. "I guess. What can it hurt?" He got up and went into his bedroom, coming back with her phone. He paused before handing it to her.

"Jade," Robbie said, "You know that Beck doesn't have his phone. So you can't call or text him," Jade rolled her eyes and took it, a smile rolling across her face.

Robbie couldn't help but feel his grin, as he watched her light up in front of him. He poked her nose, and she blushed and looked away. Things were starting to look up for Robbie. Soon enough, he would have the girl of his dreams. He could imagine it now. He would pull her in, wrapping his arms around her waist. He would whisper in her ear about how much he adored her. He would kiss her neck, breathing in her scent. She would giggle, but all laughter would all be replaced by moans as he sucked her neck lightly.

"I love you," she would whisper. "I love you, always," he would mumble against her skin.

"Beck!" Jade whimpered, pulling Robbie out of his fantasy. "What about him?" Andre asked, peeking over at her phone. She covered her mouth, tears prickling her eyes. Robbie picked up the phone, eyes skimming over the post on TheSlap she was stopped on. Beck and Cat's face's stared at him, with a little quote below, something about them being best friends. He had already dropped the phone, holding the crying girl in his arms. He rubbed her back lightly, and she held on to his shirt.

"He's dating Cat!" She shrieked, and she shushed her softly. "Jade, they aren't dating...Cat's just a backstabbing little bitc-"

"Robbie," Andre said, cutting him off. He sighed. "Jade, just...Breathe." She hesitated, and breathed in and out softly, sitting down on the couch. Robbie sat down next to her, holding her hand. "I have something to ask you, Jade..." She could feel old Jade creeping back up. Heart break made her cold- And she couldn't get hurt again.

"Do you, uh, maybe wanna, go out with me? Maybe? For, like, coffee? Or, or maybe a movie?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. She felt something change inside her- Or change back. Her face went from seriousness, to pure humor. She laughed harshly in the boys face, as his cheeks heated up. "Go out with you? Jade West does not go out with nerds. Or dorks, weirdos, losers. All of which, you are."

The words pierced through him. His face fell, and he couldn't believe what she just said. It took him a minute, and he blinked back the tears. He grabbed his jacket hastily, and walked to the door. He grabbed the knob and opened it, pausing for a moment. He spun around, facing the girl who had just broke his heart.

"Oh, and that Jade West you were just talking about? You can tell her to go fuck herself." And with that, he slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Okay! Kara back here with more FAQ's. Last time Emma edited mine and took out all the really mean stuff before uploading it. I was kinda upset. But anyway, I have some stuff I want to address. So get ready. P.S, spoiler alert, I'm brutally honest. So if you can't handle it, go staple a frog to a tree.**

**1st) Well, somebody commented and said to stop being hateful, and put Tori in it. I'm sorry to you Tori fans out there, but I hate her guts. So if you like her, go write a story and put her in it. I don't care, I'm not the one reading it. If you don't like the use or disuse of characters, why don't you go read a story that has her in it?**

**2nd) Somebody else commented and said they would not have read if they knew it was ending in Bat, because this is a bade story. Well, we put Bade because they are the two main main characters. And if you didn't like it when it started expanding couples, why didn't you stop? If you aren't comfortable with other couples, then stop reading. That's it. We aren't changing the story based on one person's opinion. Also, we never said it was ending with bat. And one more thing, I hate you a lot.****  
**

**And also, from Emma: We said at the very beginning in the summary that the ships in this story are Bade, Bat, and Rade. **

** 3rd) I still hate Tori and Cabbie and Candre and Jandre. So shut up and stop asking for those. If you wanna ask for Bade or Rade or Bat, the three we actually have involved, be my guest. Whatever tickles your pickle. But I hate those. So get over it.**

**Well! I'm glad we had this time to bond so you could get to know Kara. If you need to know more, you can follow me on twitter at karaquirkles. Unless you have a Victoria Justice fan twitter, in which case don't even bother to follow me.**** Try not to hate me too much. Love to all! Except Victoria Justice. No love for her.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I tried to give you all a quick update to make up for the long wait on the last chapter, so here you go. Before you read, here's a long note from Kara and I. I put it at the beginning cuz I wanted to end this chapter with a bit of a cliff hanger. You'll see. **

_**Note from Kara**_

**Kara here! So I got a few questions in one comment I'd like to address. Here we goooo.**

**"Damn...what did victoria ever do to you?" She lived.**

**"And you just can't 'hate' anybody." I can hate whoever I want, being as I also hate you, and you're now added on to my list of things I hate. Ems disagrees with most the shit on it, but that's probably what makes us such close friends.**

**"Go ahead miss jade west wannabe,hate up the universe!" I'm not a wannabe of Jade. First off, I'm not nearly that mean. Maybe. I don't see it. I like Jade because she tells the truth. And I like it when she hurts other people's feelings but that's not relevant.**

**"People are gonna hate this story." IF YOU HATE THIS STORY, DON'T READ IT. THAT'S IT. NOTHING ELSE. if you're wasting your time criticizing a story YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE, then you need counseling.**

**Due to my many death threats I receive daily on twitter, I'm used to them anyway. Meh. ** A**nywhore, I really really thought I should acknowledge some people who had comments that really meant a lot to me. (insert Em's snarky comment here, something along the lines of 'She does have a heart!') P.S, wanted to say sorry again for the last update. It was really short and really late, but as ems said, I have the attention span of a bug. But I love her anyways. haha, but these people had really great comments. So here they are!**

**YeahImSmilingButInsideImDyin, iwrite4you3411, CassieRathie**

**Well! That's it. As for you readers, I love you all. It means so much to me and Ems that you take the time to read and review our story. And for that, I promise we won't ever abandon it. Thank you all for your love and support! Mostly.. Whatevs, it's reviews on a fuckin' fanfiction. You really think it affects me? Ems and I write these because we love Victorious and we love Liz. So.. Two things I love!:D**  
**~Kara**

_**Note from Emma:**_

**To the people who are asking if this will end in Bade or Rade: We can't tell you! That would spoil it. In fact, Kara and I are still trying to figure out the ending. But I can promise you whatever happens in the end, we will give Jade what she deserves and she will be happy. **

**To the person/people hating on Kara**_**: **_**What did Kara even do that was so terrible? Lol she just said that she hated Victoria Justice/Tori and a few ships. I'm pretty sure every single one of you has a celebrity they can't stand. For me it's Justin Bieber and One Direction. Don't yell at Kara for hating on things if you're going to hate on her ten times worse. But thanks for giving us all the extra reviews. We appreciate it. In fact, you have made this the most reviewed chapter! (Also, I'm pretty sure most of the haters are actually one person. If that's the case, you need to find something better to do with your time. Have you tried reading The Hunger Games series? It's very good.) **

**Whoa lots of drama! Sorry that a few people felt the need to post hateful reviews. We're trying to just ignore it from now on. This is by far the most hate and drama I've ever had on one of my stories...but it's actually kind of amusing so I don't mind it. Most of you are fantastic though, so thank you so much. And thanks to the people who've been leaving detailed reviews on almost every chapter... especially AJ Kenobi, iwrite4you3411 and TheScarletOctopus. And tons of others. Love you all. II bet we'll be over 300 reviews by the next chapter. And sorry for all the long notes. We have a lot to say. Anyways, here's chapter 20!**

* * *

Robbie plodded slowly up the driveway of Andre's house, dreading seeing Jade again. He had barely slept at all last night after being rejected so harshly. It shouldn't bother him that much. She was just being Jade. The brutally honest Jade that everyone had begun to forget.

He opened the door of Andre's house without knocking. That had become the routine this past week or two. Ever since Beck kicked Jade out, Robbie had been at Andre's with her all the time, sometimes sleeping over there. He wasn't sure how that would all work now. He couldn't believe Jade had the audacity to kiss him and then laugh in his face when he asked her to go on a date with him. Did she like him, or not?

Robbie walked into the house to find Jade and Andre arguing in the living room. Andre was holding out a pamphlet to Jade, and she was pushing it away.

"Come on, Jade! Won't you just give it a chance?"

"No. I don't need it."

Andre sighed and shook his head.

"What's up?" Robbie asked. Andre pulled him into the kitchen with a groan. "I'm trying to get Jade to go to counseling."

"Why? She'd never do that."

"Look. I found this counseling program that focuses on helping abused women, and I think it could really help Jade forget about Beck and move on. She says she doesn't need any counseling."

"Andre, she'd never go."

"We have to get her to! Maybe she'll stop moping around and start living again!"

"Come on, you just want her out of your house."

"Not true. I want to help her."

Robbie took the pamphlet from Andre and opened it.

_We have professional counselors trained to help women who are victims of rape, domestic violence, harassment, and other forms of abuse. Our counseling services are free to the general public. Call to schedule an appointment. _

"I don't know. It might help her. But I don't see how-"

Suddenly Jade opened the door of the kitchen. "I'll do it." She looked Andre right in the eye. He squinted at her, a bit confused, and then smiled. "That's great! I'll call them tonight and..."

"I'll do it under _one_ condition," She interrupted. Robbie and Andre both looked at her nervously and nodded for her to go on.

"You have to call Beck for me."

"What?"

"I'm not allowed to call or visit Beck. But the judge never said you guys couldn't."

"Yeah, but..."

"Help me talk to Beck. You'll call the rehab place and tell him it's his friend Andre. Then when Beck takes the phone, you just give it to me. They'll never know."

Andre bit his lip and sat down at the kitchen table. "Jade...you know we're not allowed to do that. If anyone found out, Beck could go back to jail."

"No one's going to find out. It's not like they listen in on their phone conversations."

Robbie shook his head. "No way. No way we're doing that. They're not letting you have any contact with Beck so both of you can get better. If you start talking to him, it'll ruin the whole thing. You need to move on and forget him."

Jade shrugged. "Fine. Then I won't go to counseling." She turned around to leave when she heard Andre say "Wait!" She knew she had won.

"Alright, fine. We'll help you call Beck."

"Andre!"

"Dude, let's just do it. At least Jade will get counseling."

A smile crept across Jade's face. "Good. We'll call him tonight. I'm going to go look up the phone number of the rehab center." With that, she left the room.

"I can't believe you agreed to that." Robbie said, running a hand through his curls.

"Eventually the counseling will make her realize that she doesn't even need to talk to Beck."

"He'll just manipulate her and make her believe that he's right and the counselor is wrong!"

Andre leaned closer to Robbie and lowered his voice. "Robbie," he said, in almost a whisper. "I'm only going to let her do it once. Once she's enrolled in counseling, it'd be hard for her to back out and suddenly stop going."

Robbie looked at him, thinking hard about this. Finally, he nodded. As much as he hated the idea of Jade being in contact with Beck, they had to get her help. Otherwise, she'd just go crawling back to him as soon as he got out of rehab, and he wouldn't let that happen. He couldn't help it. Even if Jade had broken his heart, he still cared about her more than anyone else in the world. And whether she would date him or not, he was going to do everything in his power to protect her.

**/-/-/-/**

"I think you've made good progress today, Beck. Before our next session, I want you to focus on your personal goals. Write down two short term and two long term goals and be prepare to discuss them at our next session."

Beck looked up at his counselor with a sigh. "What kind of goals?" The man would probably expect him to say something like _"Stop hitting Jade."_ He wondered what his reaction would be if he wrote down "Get out of this stupid place and run for the hills."

"It could be anything. Going to college, getting a job, even something as simple as learning to cook. In six weeks or so I'll have you do this again, and see if any of your goals change. Okay?"

"Sure. Can I go?" Beck rolled his eyes.

"Mhmm. Have a good day."

Beck nodded and left, heading straight for his quiet, secluded room. It had been five days since he arrived here, and things were only get worse. He stayed cooped up in his room because all the other people were wackos. Honestly, he wasn't sure if he could survive two whole months. Sometimes when no one was looking, he contemplated strolling out the door and getting a cab. Then someone with a cheery voice would say "You're late for your anger management class!" And he'd be pulled out of his fantasy.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. It was the receptionist, a phone in her hand. "Mr. Oliver, someone named Andre Harris is on the phone." Beck accepted the phone without a word and waited until the receptionist left to start talking.

"Hello?"

"Hey Beck. It's Andre. Uh, is anyone there?"

"Nope. Just me." He tried to read Andre's voice, wondering why he'd be calling. True they used to be best friends, but after he found out about him hitting Jade, he barely talked to him.

"Well," Andre continued, "I probably shouldn't be doing this, but Jade wanted to talk to you."

Beck perked up a bit. "Really?"

"Yeah. You're sure no one's there? No one could be listening?"

"It's just me, Andre."

"Alright. Here she is. Make it quick."

There was a muffled sound on the line and then Jade's voice filled his ear.

"Hello?"

He smiled. "Hi, baby."

"Beck." She said it in a whisper, her voice a mix of panic and excitement.

"Yeah. Listen, I can't talk for long. I don't want to get in trouble."

"I miss you so much. I don't think I can wait for two months. It's so hard. I wish I could figure out some way to see you."

"Me too." He bit his lip and started thinking. _"This is not a prison Beck. You're free to walk out those doors anytime you want." _Beck looked around quickly, then locked the door. "What do you think about paying me a little visit?"

"What do you mean? I can't."

"You can if they don't know. Is Andre still there?"

"No, he's in the kitchen."

"Good. Listen. I can't stand this damn place anymore, and it's only been a few days. It's worse than jail. I need to get out of here."

"But Beck..."

"Shut up! I'm talking. You're going to drive up here. It's only about a half an hour away. I'll figure out a way to sneak out. And then we leave."

"Leave? But if the police catch you..."

"Jade, shut your mouth."

"I'm sorry."

"They're not gonna catch me. We'll go out of state. We'll run away and it'll just be the two of us. They won't find us. Besides, they're not even gonna look that hard. It's not like I'm a murderer or something."

"But what if..."

"Jade, the people who work at the rehab center won't call the police on me. They can't. It would be against their policy that anyone can leave the program freely. The police won't find out until my parole officer calls to check up on me, and that could be days. We'd be long gone by then."

"But Beck..."

"I'll work out the details tonight. Call me tomorrow morning when Andre and Robbie aren't around. And use Andre's house phone, not yours. They have your number. Tell the receptionist your name is Cat Valentine, and she'll give the phone to me. Then we'll make the plans."

"Al-alright."

"I have to go now. You'll call me tomorrow?"

"Y-yes. Of course."

"Good. Don't tell anyone about this. I love you, Jade West."

"Love you...love you too."

He smiled and hung up. He was getting out of here. He wasn't sure quite how yet, but they were running away.

* * *

**Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Kara here! Enjoy this chapter. Be proud of me, I remembered to eat today.**

* * *

Jade rushed to her room after that. She knew she had to keep it a secret. But she knew if she saw Robbie, it would all just come out. His big eyes comforted her, and in a way, she wasn't used to be comforted. It was strange and new- but she kind of liked it.

She tip toed through the living room, knowing that if she could get into her room without seeing him, she'd be okay. She could lock herself in there all night, and wait.

"Jade?" Andre asked from behind her, causing her to jump, then turn around. "Andre...You scared me. I'm not, uh, feeling well tonight. I'm gonna go to bed early. Night!" She said, turning away. Andre caught her arm before she could walk any further, and she groaned.

"You're going to bed. Now?"

"Yes, I am."

"It's two in the afternoon, Jade."

She cursed herself mentally for not checking the time. She broke his grip and brushed past him. "I just want to be alone, okay?" He sighed but nodded, and she hurried into her room.

Beck's words rushed through her head. She and him would run away together, and it would all be okay. She started packing her stuff, but she left out Beck's big shirt. She wore it to bed every night. She didn't know how long they'd be gone- probably forever. If they came back, they would just arrest Beck forever. She sat down and started to feel sorrow flood through her. She wouldn't see Robbie ever again. He wouldn't be able to hold her if Beck ever got angry, he wouldn't be able to whisper in her ear that everything would be alright. He would just be part of her memory, that way. She couldn't help the empty feeling in her chest now. She sighed, and looked to the picture of her and Beck on her dresser. She ran her hand lightly over Beck's face. "Let's do it."

/-/-/-/

"Jade," Beck said that night over the phone. "Are you ready to hear the plan?" Jade bit her lip. "Y-yes." She heard Beck let an irritated breath out. "What did I tell you about stuttering?" She corrected herself immediately. "I'm sorry. Yes, I'm ready to hear the plan."

"Jade, you can't back out on me last minute. Promise me you'll do this. Be the good girlfriend I made you out to be. Remember all the lessons I taught you." Jade flinched at the thought of his 'lessons.' Yes, it always involved him hurting her, but she learned. He was just trying to make her a better person. Robbie was all full of shit. She wasn't perfect like he said. Beck knew better.

"Now, in the morning, at about five, drive here. Wait outside the building. At exactly five thirty, I'll walk out before the receptionist is there. I'll get in the car with you, and I'll drive us back to my house to pack a bag and hook it up to the RV. We can travel. All over. Wherever you want."

Jade's voice was low. "Can we ever go home?" Beck shook his head on the other line. "Never." She hesitated. "What about Robbie or Cat?" Beck gave a dry laugh. "Robbie doesn't deserve you. And Cat...Cat isn't anything to me. She's a good fuck with a pretty face. The best kind. I kept her around because she'd do anything for me," a smirk formed in his voice, "And she was awesome in bed. Other than that, she's useless. Don't tell her that, though. She's so in love with me she might be able to help us in the future." Jade swallowed hard. "Plus, if you continue to misbehave I'll just go back to her, show you what you're actually worth. Almost nothing."

Jade felt her heart beat faster as she held back tears. "B-Beck?" She bit her lip. "I don't know if I can do this."

"What do you mean?"

"Run away. I don't know if I can never see my family and friends again."

She heard him throw something. "I knew you would do this! I knew you'd back out! Come on, Jade! We had it all worked out!"

"I know...but...I don't wanna live in hiding forever."

"You know what you are, Jade? Selfish. You don't care that I have to live here alone, all cooped up. You only think of yourself."

"I'm sorry-"

"Maybe I _should_ go out with Cat."

"No! Beck, please! I'm sorry. I'll do it. I'll go with you."

"I don't know if I believe that."

"I will! I promise!"

"I thought we were finally going to be together again, and then you start talking like this and it makes me wish I never got the chance to talk to you. Cat is more loyal than you."

"Beck, please!" She felt tears running down her face.

"Goodbye, Jade. For good this time."

"No! Please don't say that."

"I said goodbye."

"Wait! Please."

"Why should I?" He snarled, ready to hang up. She took a deep breath, her thoughts racing.

"I...I have to tell you something."

/-/-/-/

"Jade? Jade, come out and talk to me. I'm sorry for rushing you into things, I'm sorry for asking you out when you obviously weren't ready." Jade froze inside her room, hearing Robbie's voice on the other side of the door. "Go away! I'm tired." Robbie sighed, and she started hearing picking at her lock. She froze, and soon the curly haired boy was in the room.

"Jade! Where are you going?" Jade looked back, noticing her unpacked bag and clothes scattered around. "I, uh.. I'm going to visit my mother," she said, noticing how unconvincing that sounded. Robbie raised an eyebrow. "Your mother? Is that who you were on the phone with before?"

Jade's eyes opened wide with anger. "You didn't." Robbie gave her a small smile. "I did." She flew at him, hitting him on the chest. "You can't just listen in on people's phone conversations, Robbie! This is terrible! You...You could be arrested." Robbie scoffed. "Beck will be arrested." The girl's eyes got watery and she fell into the boy. "Don't tell them! Please! He'll go to jail and I'll never see him." Robbie pulled her into a tight hug. "I won't tell. As long as you don't go with him tomorrow."

/-/-/-/

Right as it was turning light out, the seventeen year old snuck carefully out of his bedroom. He looked around the corner to make sure nobody was watching, and he proceeded to the lobby. No receptionist. He opened the doors lightly, and smiled as he spotted his truck.

Beck got in the passenger side, freezing completely as he saw who was in the drivers seat. "Robbie?" He smirked. "You're not going anywhere. Now march back in there, or I will take you to the police. " Beck ran a hand through his hair. "I have to get out with Jade. I have to." Robbie gave him a dry laugh. "So what? You can hit her again?"

Beck sighed, and looked at him. "Last night, on the phone...Jade told me she was pregnant."

* * *

**Please don't hate us too much. I know it sounds crazy...but trust us. We have this all planned out. It'll work.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! We've been good about updating these past few days, lets see if we can keep it up. Everyone can go harass Kara to write the next one quickly. **

* * *

"She's...she's _pregnant_? With _you_?"

"Who else?"

"How...how did this happen? I don't understand."

"Look Robbie, I know you've probably never had a serious relationship, but I'm sure you must have talked about this in health class at one point."

Robbie's mouth dropped open and he smacked the steering wheel, nearly beeping the horn. "This is not a time for jokes!"

"Well, now you see why I need to go with Jade, don't you?"

"No! I don't! You couldn't take care of normal Jade, let alone pregnant Jade! You'd probably beat her and kill the baby!"

Beck lunged at Robbie and grabbed him around the neck, pressing him against the driver's side window. "You wanna say that again, Shapiro?" He snarled. Robbie shook his head, gasping for air. Beck finally let him go.

"I'm just...I'm just saying," Robbie squeaked, speaking carefully, "I don't think you're in any condition to raise a child."

"What, you think I would hurt it?"

"Well..." Robbie took one look at the death glare Beck was shooting him and shut his mouth. "I just mean...you know. You're in rehab and everything."

"Yeah. For two months. It takes like ten months to have a baby."

Robbie let out a sharp breath. "_Nine_."

"Whatever. Take me to my RV."

"No."

Beck raised an eyebrow at the boy, ready to pound him until he gave in.

"I won't do it."

"Jade needs me."

"I'll take care of her. I'll raise the baby if I have to."

Beck stared at him for a moment, then let out a long, cold hearted laugh. "Yeah, right."

"I'm serious. Go back into that building or I'll drive you straight to the nearest police station."

He narrowed his eyes at Robbie, concentrating hard on how to respond. Finally, he nodded. "Okay. Fine." He opened his door. "But this isn't over, Shapiro."

/-/-/-/

"Come in, Beck. Have a seat." Beck sat down in front of Daniel, his counselor. This routine was becoming too familiar.

"Did you write down your goals?"

He bit his lip. "Oops. I forget."

Daniel just sighed and kept looking at him, almost as if he was staring straight through him. Beck didn't like it.

"Beck..." The middle aged man paused. "Why did you leave this morning?"

"Leave? What? I...I don't know what you mean."

"I saw you walk out the front door and get into a pick up truck."

"How did you see that? At five thirty in the morning?"

"I come in early often. Sometimes I have so many appointments during the day I can't finish all my paperwork. I just happened to be pulling into the parking lot when I saw you."

Beck swallowed hard.

"Were you going to run?"

He might as well just tell him the truth. This guy was smart. Too smart. He looked down at his hands. "Yeah."

"Why?"

"My girlfriend...she...I mean..._someone_ told me that she's pregnant. I wanted to be with her."

Daniel nodded, not acting surprised. "I see. And what makes you think you can raise a baby in this condition?"

"I...I would never hurt a kid!" Beck yelled, suddenly getting defensive. Why did everyone think he would stoop as low as hitting his own child?

"Oh. You wouldn't, huh?"

"Of course not."

"Let me ask you something. When you first started going out with your girlfriend...Jade, is it?" Beck nodded. "Did you have any idea that you would hit her someday?"

"No. No, I didn't."

"Of course not. But you started hitting her, didn't you? Maybe that wasn't your intention, but it happened. What's so different between Jade and your child? If you could start hitting her, what makes you think you would never hit a child?"

"I don't...I don't know." Beck shook his head. Man, he hated this. A guy he barely knew trying to get inside his head.

"If you think hitting a child is wrong, then why do you think hitting your girlfriend is okay?"

"Because it's different!" He yelled.

"How?"

"I don't...I don't know! Jade does bad things! She needs to be taught a lesson!"

"So when your three year old disobeys, you would teach them a lesson by slapping them across the face or punching them in the stomach?"

"No!" Beck stood up in anger. "Why do you think that? You _and_ Robbie! How can you think I'm that bad?" His breathing was getting faster and faster as he spoke. "I would never do that! I think anyone who abuses an innocent little child deserves to be killed!"

Daniel stood up too, his own voice getting louder. "So _why on earth _do you think hitting your girlfriend is any different?"

Beck grabbed his hair. "Because she's not a child!"

"So? She's a human being, isn't she? She can feel pain, can't she?"

"Yeah but..." Beck stopped talking and ran out of the counseling office, slamming the door and going straight to his room. He closed the door and sat down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. Was he really so bad that Robbie and Daniel wouldn't hesitate to think of him as a child beater? He could never picture himself making his own little child cry by hurting them. Hurting your child was completely different than hurting your girlfriend. Wasn't it? Yes. A child is helpless and innocent, so it would be wrong to hurt them. But Jade...she's different. Right?

He kept trying to push the counselors words out of his mind and reassure himself that he was right. But he couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about how people saw him now. He was seen as a violent, horrible person who wouldn't think twice about beating a helpless child. They were wrong. That wasn't him.

There was a knock on the door, and it opened before he could answer it. He looked up, his hair a mess and his eyes clouding with tears.

"Mr. Oliver, you have a phone call from someone named Robbie Shapiro."

Beck nodded and took the phone. "What?" He said. His voice wasn't nearly as sharp as was this morning. It was just tired.

"Jade's moving in with me. Just thought I should tell you."

Beck sat up straighter and his eyes widened.

"She's not..."

"Oh, she is. It took a lot of convincing but she finally gave in. I told her I'd help her with whatever she needs. And I have two spare bedrooms. One for her, one for her baby. Plus my parents are never home."

"She wouldn't agree to that. You're lying." Beck felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"What, you think she wants to stay cooped up in Andre's tiny guest room forever? So, I'll be making sure Jade is okay. Don't worry about her. Bye."

"Robbie-"

The phone went dead and Beck sighed. He picked up his pillow and threw it. Hard.

Jade might actually be giving Robbie a chance. This couldn't happen. How could she betray him like this?

_If you think hitting a child is wrong, then why do you think hitting your seventeen year old girlfriend is okay?_

_You couldn't take care of normal Jade, let alone pregnant Jade! You'd probably beat her and kill the baby!_

_And what makes you think you can raise a baby in this condition?_

Beck gritted his teeth. Robbie was not going to have Jade. Or his baby. He was going to get better. He had to.

* * *

**None of you have actually asked this, but I was just thinking how we kind of never mention school anymore. So right now in the story it's either summer or after graduation. However you prefer to imagine it. The point is, none of them are going to school right now. Anyways, review please! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Woo! Yet another installment of Don't Slip Up, brought to you by our sponsors. loljk, it's me kara. Since I'm bored, every chapter in gonna give you one thing I hate. Today it is: The letter Y.**

* * *

"Jade, aren't you gonna start packing?" Andre asked the girl who was staring mindlessly into space. She blinked before noticing he was talking to her. "Oh...Yeah. Sorry," She said, going into her room and piling all of her clothes on her bed.

Moving into Robbie's house was a huge decision. She knew the boy wanted to be with her, and she couldn't help the tiny little thought in the back of her mind that she wanted to be with him too. She was content living at Andre's, but she didn't want to make an even bigger deal of anything. Plus, she felt bad about snapping at him the other day. This would kind of make up for it.

"You ready, Jade?" Robbie knocked on the door an hour later. She took a deep breath and opened the door. He was smiling at her like an idiot. This was going to be so hard to tell him.

/-/-/-/

"This is where the baby can live." Jade stated at the huge, empty room in front of her. "Jade? Did you hear me? The baby can stay in here. We can paint it and get a crib and everything." Jade felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't deserve him. "Jade...What's wrong?" Robbie asked softly, wrapping his arms around her. She couldn't help but melt into his warm embrace. She buried her head into his chest, and before she knew it, she was sobbing.

Robbie rubbed her back lightly. "What's wrong?" He asked again in a soft voice. "You're too good to me! That's what's wrong!" She wailed, and he held her tighter to him. "What's so bad with being good to you?" he chuckled out lightly. "Because I lied to you." Robbie pulled away slightly. "There is no baby."

His face fell. "How...How could there be no baby?"

Jade wiped her tears away hastily. "He told me he was going to leave me. He said he was going to go to Cat! I...I said it so he would stay with me. I didn't mean to. It just slipped out," Now heavy in tears again, "Robbie, don't hate me! I can't...I wouldn't know what to do if you hated me!"

Robbie moved closer to her again. He brought his hand up to her face lightly, and wiped a tear away with his thumb. "Hate you? I'm fucking crazy about you, Jade. Maybe lying about a baby is bad...But that doesn't make you any less perfect," his voice was a light whisper at the end, "You could never be anything but perfect."

Jade blinked, staring at the curly haired boy in front of her. She couldn't speak.

"And, if it means anything to you, I think you're the most beautiful girl on the planet. I could never change you into something else, because then you wouldn't be you. And you wouldn't be the dazzling, starry eyed, crazy wonderful girl I fell in love with. You wouldn't be Jade." She moved her face closer to his, and he moved his gently to hers. He laid a hand gently on her cheek, and crashed his lips to hers.

After a minute, he broke apart, and rested his forehead on hers. "Jadelyn West...Will you go on a date with me?"

And for the first time in a while, she smiled. Really, truly smiled.

/-/-/-/

"I can't help it," Beck said, talking to his counselor, "I just.. I don't mean to hit her. It just happens.. And I feel like shit afterwards seeing her like that. But while it's happening...I don't know..."

Daniel folded his hands. "Do you know why you're like this?" Beck bit his lip. "When I was little.. My dad hit me. My mom walked out, smart move, I guess, because he hit her too.. But she left me. I know I should be happy that she doesn't have to put up with it anymore," he paused tears welling up in his eyes, and voice shaking, "But she was my mom...She was all I had, and I haven't talked to her in years."

A tear slipped out. "You know what she said to me before I left? She came in real late at night, and she woke me up. She pulled the covers up on me, and sat on the edge of my bed. And she kissed my head, and ruffled my hair lightly. She leaned in close, and whispered in my ear, 'I gotta go away for a while, Beck. Keep quiet, and stay hidden from your father as much as you can,'" The seventeen year old now crying hard, his voice shaking hard, "'And be be good, my baby boy. When you find a girl, love her. Love her how I love you, not how your father loves me.' And she kissed my head, and she walked out. I was just eight years old...I didn't know she was leaving forever!" He sobbed out, banging his fist on the table. "I could have protected her! I should have fucking known!" He lay his head in his hands, and sobbed.


	24. Chapter 24

Almost a week had passed since Beck broke down in front of his counselor. Since then, the hard truths about his childhood just kept pouring out. He was starting to tell Daniel things he had kept hidden for years. "Once when I was twelve or thirteen my dad gave me some money and told me to go pick up some groceries. He was too lazy to do it himself," Beck explained with an eye roll.

"I lost the money," He continued. "I don't know how. I think there was a hole in my pocket. It was only like thirty bucks..." He inhaled deeply. "When I came home with no money and no groceries, my dad was furious. He was drunk too, which made it worse." Beck ran his hand through his hair nervously and rested his chin in his hand. "He threw...he threw a lamp right at me. It shattered." Trying to keep his hand from shaking, he pointed to a small, now barely noticeable scar on his forehead. "That's what this is from." He paused and stared at the floor for a long time, playing with his hands. "And then...then he made me sleep in the garage. I told my friends at school the next day I fell playing soccer." He shook his head.

"When would you say this all stopped?"

"Probably around the time I started dating Jade. I was fifteen and I was becoming stronger than my dad. He started to realize that if he hit me, I'd just fight back. And I think something about Jade gave me the courage to do that."

Daniel nodded slowly. "How did you feel when you hit Jade? Or even when you put her down verbally?"

Beck wanted to say he felt guilty and horrible, but that wasn't always true. Actually, it made him feel good inside. That was what he hated the most about it. "I guess I felt...strong and powerful. Like no one could ever hurt me again. Like I could do anything."

"Now think back to how you felt when your dad hit you."

_Alone. Helpless. Worthless._

"Don't you think Jade feels those same things you used to feel, when you hurt her?"

"Well, that's the thing!" Beck yelled. "I don't want her to feel that way! But once I started I just couldn't stop. I convinced myself she deserved it. Up until I came here I believed that. But now...with the baby on the way...I have to take care of her. I want to be a good boyfriend and a good dad. I don't want to be the dad that my father was to me, you know?"

Daniel nodded. "Beck, teen pregnancy is never exactly a good thing, but I think this might have come as a blessing. Ever since you've found out about the baby, you've become much more motivated to actually work at this. In six weeks you'll be leaving the program. I really hope you don't go back to your old ways. I see a lot of potential in you."

Beck nodded. For the first time since he came here, he actually felt good about himself. Before everything he was telling himself were lies to make him feel better about himself. Now he was starting to see the truth, and he really wanted to change. For Jade, but especially for the baby.

/-/-/-/

Jade's mind was racing as Robbie held open the door of her favorite cafe for her._ How can I be doing this? I'm betraying Beck. But...it's just a casual coffee date. It doesn't mean that much, right? _She swallowed hard and gave Robbie a small smile. She owed this to him for everything he'd done for her. Even after he found out about her huge lie, he wasn't mad at her. That meant something.

Jade ordered a black coffee and a banana muffin and sat down with Robbie. "So..." She said. _This is weird._

"So. Andre made you an appointment with that counselor tomorrow."

"Ugh. I don't want to go."

"Jade, you promised."

She rolled her eyes and took a long sip of her coffee.

"Thank you for...you know, agreeing to come on this-um..." Robbie squinted towards the door. "Is that Cat?"

Jade whirled around and sure enough, a perky redheaded girl was entering the cafe. Great. She walked up to the counter and pointed to two chocolate donuts. After she paid for them, she started walking out, and for a minute Jade thought she wouldn't notice them. Wrong.

"Oh, hey guys!"

"Hey, Cat," Robbie said dully. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm on my way to visit...um...my grandma." She quickly caught herself. "So I thought I'd pick us up some snacks."

Robbie nodded, but Jade kept her eyes down, picking at her muffin.

"So, Jade, when are you due?"

Her eyes widened. "Um...what?"

"I'm not sure if I was supposed to know yet, but Andre told Tori and Tori told me..."

"Oh." Jade felt her stomach getting queasy. "Well...that was...um...a misunderstanding. I'm not pregnant."

Cat looked confused for a second, then her face fell. "Oh no. Jade...you didn't have an abortion, did you?"

"What? No!"

"Then you had a miscarriage? Gosh, I'm so sorry!"

"No! Cat, I didn't lose the baby. There never was any baby. I just...I told Beck a little fib and word got around."

Cat scrunched up her eyebrows. "You lied to Beck?"

"Just so he wouldn't be mad at me. Look, it's complicated. Can we just drop it?" She looked down at her muffin again and Cat nodded. "I gotta go or I'll be late to...my Grandma's house. See ya."

Jade didn't respond. She just sat there, not even wanting to eat anymore. How many people thought she was pregnant? And how many people would find out about her lie?

/-/-/-/

"Mr. Oliver, you have a visitor." The receptionist opened the door to Beck's room and in walked a small redhead with a paper bag in her hand. "I brought donuts!" She said. He smiled and looked up from the acting magazine he was reading. Daniel was trying to get him to focus on his old hobbies again. "Aw, thanks Cat. I wasn't expecting you." She sat next to him and set the bag of donuts down. "Just thought I'd surprise you. How are you?"

"Fine. Actually...better. I'm doing better. I think."

"Yay! That's great!" Her smile faded and she swallowed hard. "Beck...I miss you so much. You're my best friend, you know that? And now that everyone else seems to hate me...you're all I have."

"Aw...kitty cat...that's sweet. I miss you too." He let out a deep sigh. "But...listen. I think I was wrong to lead you on before. I love you Cat, but as a friend."

She flinched ever so slightly and looked down. "It's okay."

"And I'm really trying...really, really trying to forget all those bad times. I need to get better for Jade and the baby. I need to be a good dad."

Cat's eyes widened. Jade never told him she was lying? She bit her lip, trying to decide if she should say something or not. She had to, right? If she didn't he'd spend the next six weeks believing he was going to be a father, and then be furious when he found out the truth! "Um...Beck?" She began cautiously.

"I just keep thinking about my childhood. All those terrible memories are coming back. I don't want my child to have that kind of life, and my counselor made me realize that it might not be beyond me to hit a kid if I don't change, so I just have to, you know?"

"Beck...I..."

"I know it's not the best time. We're still young, and it's gonna be hard, but I think-"

"There was never any baby." She finally blurted out.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Wait...what?"

"Jade made it up."

"Cat...do you really think Jade would-"

"It's true! She told me today that she said it so you wouldn't be mad at her or something."

Beck thought back to their phone conversation a week ago. He had talked about leaving her, and just before he hung up she had blurted out the news. His eyes narrowed. Was that even possible? Jade had lied before, but never to that extent. He felt a lump forming in his throat. "Cat...are you...are you sure?"

She nodded sadly. "I'm sure. But if it make a difference, I think she feels really bad about it."

He shook his head in disbelief and disgust. How could she tell him he was going to be a dad? He believed her! He barely slept because he was worrying about the whole thing!

His eyes grew cold and he turned back to Cat. "Then you know what? Forget about just being friends. Forget about Jade."

With that, he grabbed Cat's face and pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

**The last chapter only had about half the reviews we've been getting on average. Not sure if it had anything to do with the chapter, or us not leaving a note, or some people just didn't feel like reviewing. Anyways, that's fine. But I decided to leave a note this time. Just feels weird without it.**

**Okay so emmyloser explained in her review that Cat was indeed raped because Beck tricked her into drinking alcohol. Now that I think about it, I guess that does make sense. Either way, Cat doesn't think of it as rape. She just thinks it wasn't nice of him to "trick" her. Because that's how Cat is, innocent and naive and kind of dumb at times. So, that is why Cat still likes Beck. At this point in the story he is pretty much the only one who doesn't hate her, and Cat just can't seem to see passed his manipulative lies. Anyways, hope that clears some things up. Does that mean Bat is endgame? We can't tell you. **

**Any questions? Things that concern you or things that need to be cleared up? Leave them in your review. Can't believe how close we are to 400! Thank you! **

**-Emma**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey! Tis kara. Ugh. I hate when people spell my name with a capital K. Is that weird? kara.. Kara. I like kara better than Kara. I also hate when people spell my name with a C. It is kara, not cara. It's also pronounced kah-ruh. Not care-uh or car-uh. Why am I talking about my name?**  
**Anywhore, Somebody asked us if either of us shipped rade. Funny story about that. Actually, Rade and Bat are my two top ships. Bade is after those. Bat and Rade will always be my favorite's, although I do love Bade. Ems, on the other hand, does not like Bat. She didn't even really like Rade until we started writing this story, but now she likes it a lot. Also, fun fact if you couldn't have guessed, Ems and I don't really know each other in real life. We met on twitter and before we became really close, she tweeted about wanting to do a dark bade fanfiction. I always wanted to write one, but as Ems has stated before, I have the attention span of a bug and I couldn't write one by myself. So when she said that, I tweeted her and told her we should write a dark Bade fic together. We started brainstorming and I came up with abusive Bade, which Ems was really iffy about at first, but hey, it worked really well. I asked if we could put a little bit of Rade and Bat in it, and she agreed. We never actually planned for the Rade to become such a big part of the story, but it worked out nicely! But now Ems and I are best frands because of this story. Yay us!**

* * *

Cat pulled away from Beck and stared at him. Her head was spinning, and her heart was racing. He just...He just kissed her, right?

"What's wrong, kitty cat? You don't want to kiss me?" Beck frowned, and her cheeks lit up. "No! I do! I mean...But I thought you didn't like me." She looked down, playing with the ends of her hair. He gave her a small smile and put his hand over hers. "I was lying. For the baby." He could feel the power rise in his chest again- God, how he missed that feeling.

Cat smiled her big smile. "Really?" He nodded. "I like you. A lot. He gave her a half smile and moved closer, cupping her face. "I want to be with you." She swallowed hard, and blinked a few times. Should she believe him? But she liked him so much. She opened her mouth to protest, but Beck had already slipped his tongue back into her mouth, and her eyes fluttered close, sinking into the kiss.

/-/-/-/

Jade looked up at her therapist, and looked back down. Her legs were on the desk, as she felt she needed to show this lady who was in charge. Jade was, as always, the one in charge.

"So, Jade. What's your boyfriends name?" She bit her lip. Were they even dating anymore? She had no clue. "His name was Beck." The therapist gave her a funny look. "Was?"

Jade sighed and played with the laces on her boots. "I'm not even sure if we're dating anymore. I think he likes another girl anyway," She said matter of factly, hoping she wouldn't notice how hurt Jade actually was.

"Jade, if he hits you and likes another girl, why do you like him?" Jade felt her blood boil. What gave this lady the right to just examine her life? She didn't know the history between her and Beck. Everything he went through. None of this was worth it. She just wanted to go home, sink into Robbie's chest, and cry while he stroked her hair. She liked the way that felt.

"Beck was my first serious relationship. He loves me. He went through a lot as a child, and I'm so sick of everybody acting like they know him!" Jade exploded, although the therapist seemed to stay calm. Jade didn't like that. "You know what...I'm done talking to you."

She grabbed her purse, and left hurriedly. She got in the car, and pulled out her phone.

"Robbie? I left. I can't do it," She talked into the phone. "Jade! You promised. This isn't fair-"

"But Robbie! I just want to go home. And you can lay with me and play with my hair and everything will be okay. I don't need a stupid therapist telling me how to feel."

Robbie paused on the other line. That did sound good.. He loved when Jade let him hold her. He sighed and pushed up his glasses. "Fine. Just come home."

Jade smiled. "Yay! I'll be right there."

* * *

**Hey, this is Emma. By now you've all heard the news that Victorious is ending. Sadly. If you haven't done it yet, please sign this petition to get it a proper ending or a movie or something so the fans can have some closure. It won't let me post a link but the name of the twititcon is "Give Victorious a Proper Ending." You can find it on my twitter (LoveLizMcGills)**

**Anyways, thanks for over 400 reviews. This chapter was really short but that's all Kara not me. This may be the last chapter for a while because on Friday I'm going to Europe for two weeks. **

**Review please! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey, it's Emma! You're lucky, I crammed in another chapter for you guys. I'm leaving tomorrow so this will be the last one for about two weeks. Someone else will have to pester Kara to write the next one since I won't be able to do it. Enjoy and please review! :)**

* * *

A month passed. Jade refused to go back to counseling, but with Robbie's help she began to improve and get some of her old personality back. She moved back into her own house, but continued to see Robbie almost everyday. Though neither one of them actually said it, Jade was pretty sure they were boyfriend and girlfriend now. She couldn't decide if she still loved Beck or not, but she was trying to push any thoughts of him out of her head. After all, they still had two weeks until he got out of rehab, so she would just deal with it then.

Cat couldn't stop visiting Beck. He was the only one she had now, and he kept drawing her in. He made her believe she was special, and that was what she craved. He craved seeing her too, but for different reasons. Without Jade, he was missing that feeling of control. He liked manipulating Cat into believing he loved her. In reality, it was all a little game to get in Jade's head. She lied about being pregnant. She deserved to believe he was in love with Cat.

/-/-/-/

"Mr. Oliver, you're needed in Daniel's office."

Beck groaned. This was supposed to be his day off from any appointments. Now the secretary was interrupting his phone call with Cat. "I gotta go, little red." He said into the phone. "I'll call you back later, okay?" He hung up with a sigh and went to Daniel's office. The counselor was sitting at his desk as usual, but sitting next to him there was another man. Beck's parole officer.

_Shit_. His mind started racing, trying to figure out what he could have done wrong. He'd been attending all his appointments and even participating in his anger management class. He only had Cat come by during the designated visiting hours. He hadn't talked to Jade. What could it be?

"Beck, take a seat." Daniel said.

He did, swallowing nervously. His parole officer cleared his throat. "Good afternoon, Beck. I came here to tell you that there's recently been some changes made to the rehab program for...financial reasons. They're cutting down on the number of clients. After talking to your counselor here, we've decided that because of your good behavior, you're eligible for an early release program."

Beck's nervousness started turning into excitement and he sat up a little straighter at this news.

"You'd be able to leave the rehab center immediately, but you'd have to attend a counselling session once a week for the next two months."

"So...if I come back here for counseling once a week, I can go home now?"

"Yes. Remember, we're not kicking you out of the program. It's your choice if you want to leave or not."

Beck smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, of course I want to. When can I leave?"

"Anytime tomorrow. But if you don't keep attending weekly counseling sessions, you'll have to go back to court."

"Yeah, sure. I will. That's better than staying here for two more weeks and having daily counseling sessions."

"Alright. You'll just need to fill out some paperwork tomorrow morning, and then you'll be free to go." The officer left and Beck let out a sigh of relief. He was getting out of here!

Daniel shook his head. "Beck, I hope you're making the right decision here. I wasn't thrilled about this early release program to begin with, and I really think you need more time..."

"I'll still be having appointments with you. Just not as often."

"I know, but...are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

Beck took one look at the man and smiled. "Positive."

/-/-/-/

Robbie was over at Jade's house the next day. Her mother wasn't home, as always, and they were having lunch together for the fourth time that week. "I made this _just_ for you." Jade said, plopping a turkey sandwich down in front of Robbie. He smiled. "Wow Jade! I've never seen you cook before." She sat down next to him and broke off half of the sandwich for herself. "Well, it's just turkey and mayonnaise on bread. Nothing too fancy." He poked her nose. "Still, I appreciate the effort, cutie."

"_Never_ call me that again."

"Sorry. So, did your school schedule come in the mail yet?"

"Yeah, but I think I might call Lane and ask if it's too late to switch from film editing to script-" She was cut off when the doorbell rang. "Ugh. I hope it's not one of my mom's friends again. Don't they know she's on a business trip?" She stared at Robbie for a minute and then, realizing he wasn't planning on answering it, got up with a groan.

The door swung open with a creak and Jade opened her mouth to yell at whoever was bothering her. Then she froze.

It was Beck.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the late update! Ems and I were both on vacation.**

**Jade's point of view.**

* * *

I stared at him. I felt my mouth drop. He was standing there, his hair ruffled, his tan glowing. And fuck, did I want him. I needed him. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him all over. But I couldn't. I had Robbie, and everybody was starting to believe I was actually over Beck.. But I wasn't. I wasn't even close.

"Beck." I hear the voice come from behind me. Robbie appeared at the door, putting his hand on my shoulder to push me back gently. Beck didn't even look at him, just stared at me.

"Jade..." He said, breaking the silence. "Cat means nothing to me. I love her. But not like I love you. Come back. I've changed...I really have. And I forgive you for lying about the baby. I forgive you for everything wrong you've done."

I know I should have been pissed at that crap apology. But it was the way he just thought. I wasn't going to change that. I felt Robbie put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm her boyfriend." Dammit.

Beck looked between both of us, silent for a minute. "Then I hope you two are very happy together," he spat out, slamming the door shut behind him.

/-/-/-/

Beck sighed as he sat down on Cat's bed. He was glad he had Cat as a back up, but he was sure Jade would have taken him back. How could she not have? He felt his blood start to boil, and his fists clench up. She needed him. And she threw that away.

Cat sat down next to him, slightly frowning. "What's wrong?" she asked, in a concerned voice. Beck kept his still posture. "Nothing."

He needed a release, and he needed one quick. Cat opened her mouth to say something, but before she could get the words out, he had already crashed his lips to hers.

Beck slipped his tongue into her mouth, as she panted lightly, trying to keep up with the kiss. He moved her back so she was lying on the bed, and he was hovering over her. His kiss was harsh and rough, and she didn't like that.  
His hands made their way up from her hips, to the base of her stomach, and stopped at the bottom of her bra. She jerked away, feeling uncomfortable.

Beck glared at her, refusing to move from his position from on top of her. "What, Cat?" He asked, irritated. She was beginning to get scared. "I- I...I just don't want to do anything," she blushed. "We've done it before," he countered, staying frozen. "I just.. Not today." She pushed him off of her lightly, and before Beck knew what he was doing, he felt his fists tighten, as he slapped the little red head across the face. He couldn't help but smile as she looked up with her big, brown, shocked eyes.

* * *

**Review please, I'll try to update quickly to make up for the long wait on this chapter. **


	28. Chapter 28

"Are you going to listen to me _now_?" Beck growled at the small girl, who was staring up at him with terrified eyes. He waited for her to give in to him, but she didn't. Instead she mustered up enough strength to push him off of her and quickly got up, tears running down her face. "No! Don't touch me!" She screamed. He stood up, holding his hand out carefully. "Come here. I'm not going to hurt you anymore if you just listen to me."

"Go away! My dad's home! I'll go get him if you don't leave!"

He looked at her in shock. She was supposed to be loyal to him. How could she do this?

She was hugging a stuffed giraffe, crying hysterically. "You hit me! You said you would always take care of me and protect me but you hit me!"

Beck shook his head, a lump forming in his throat.

"Please," She begged softly, the tears dying down, "Just go. I never want to see you again."

He opened his mouth to reply, then decided it was worthless. With a sad nod of his head, he grabbed his backpack from her bed and left. Jade was with Robbie now and he had just blown his chances with Cat. He had no one left.

/-/-/-/

_New text message from: __**Beck **__Sent at: __**9:15pm**_

_Hey, is Robbie still there? Can I come over? I just want to talk to you._

Jade bit her lip. It _would_ be nice to talk to Beck. After all, they hadn't really gotten to talk in almost two months. Robbie had rushed them so much when Beck came over earlier that he'd barely gotten a word out. She felt her heart racing as she replied.

Twenty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. She let him in.

"I've missed you so much," He said. Jade nodded. "I missed you too. But I'm...with Robbie now." It hurt her to say that, but she had to stand her ground.

"Why Robbie? When I left for rehab you were heartbroken. And I told you we'd be back together did you leave me?"

"I-I...I just don't know. He helped me in so many ways. He wasn't even angry when I lied about being pregnant."

"Well, I'm not angry either. I was at first, but then I realized you only did it because you were desperate. I was threatening to leave you just because you didn't want to do things my way, and that was wrong of me. I've changed, I really have."

Jade felt tears burning her eyes. His words were sweet...but were they true?

"Just give me a second chance, that's all I'm asking for. I'll show you that I can change. I won't ever hit you again."

"Beck...I don't know."

"Jade." He lifted her chin gently. "I love you more than anything. I've never stopped loving you. I tried being with Cat but I realized that it's not the same. I only want you. I _need_ you."

She felt herself breaking at these words, realizing how much she missed him. She needed him too. At that moment, she couldn't stop the tears from coming. She let herself fall into Beck's arms. She let his rough flannel shirt rub against her face. She breathed in the scent of his cologne mixed with coffee. His arms gripped her tightly and she felt safe. She cried into his chest, letting out everything that had happened in the past year. Every slap, every fight, every tear.

Her thoughts of Robbie all vanished as he wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her gently.

/-/-/-/

Jade woke up in her bed, snuggled against Beck's bare chest, wearing his shirt. "Good thing my mom's away," She mumbled. He twirled a piece of her hair around his finger. "Mhmm." He ran his hand down her back and she snuggled closer to him. She'd almost forgotten how much she missed this.

They were both falling back asleep when a knock at the door jolted them awake. "Crap." Jade stood up and threw on some sweat pants. "I'll be right back." She ran down the creaky old stairs and opened the door to find Robbie, smiling cheerfully and holding a large cup of coffee.

"Robbie. I didn't know you were coming over today." She quickly buttoned the top of Beck's shirt.

"Well, I decided to surprise you and take you out to breakfast."

"Oh, wow. Uh, I don't think this is a good day."

"Why not?"

"Well..."

"Jade?" She cringed as Beck's voice filled the hallway. Robbie squinted towards the top of the stairs.

"Was that Beck?"

"Uh..." Before she could make up an excuse, Beck appeared at the top of the stairs. "Jade, do you wanna go grab some coffee or..._Robbie. _What are _you_ doing here?"

"I think the bigger question is, what are you doing here?" Robbie said, fuming. After all his hard work trying to keep Beck away from Jade, he was in her _house_. Robbie looked from Jade to Beck, beginning to piece this together. He felt his stomach drop."You...you slept with Beck. Didn't you, Jade?"

She swallowed hard and bit back tears. "I just...I was going to talk to you. I mean, I love you Robbie, but maybe we could try just being friends. At least for now. Beck just got back and I...I just did it. I haven't seen him in almost two months, I wasn't thinking. Don't be mad."

Robbie sucked in a breath. How could she do this? He finally thought after all these months she was finally his. Their relationship was going so well.

He threw the coffee down on the floor. "I _am_ mad! Jade West, I took care of you for two months, I did everything in my power to protect you from this idiot, I let you live in my house, and I didn't even get upset when you lied to me about being pregnant. And then you go crawling back to _him_ the day you see him?"

"Robbie, it's not what you think. Please..."

"No. I can't do this anymore. I can't keep doing everything for you just to have you break my heart. I tried so hard Jade, but nothing works. Beck has changed you so much you can't even think for yourself anymore. I thought you had moved on, but I guess I was wrong."

"But-"

"Goodbye, Jade."

* * *

**Review please! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Wow. It's been a long time. I actually started considering deleting this story all together...but finally Kara finished this chapter. Not sure why it took so long but it's done now right? I think this is probably one of our last chapters...maybe the next one will be the last, but Kara and I are thinking about writing another story together. Anyways, enjoy and don't forget to review! **

* * *

"I love you," Beck whispered to Jade as they walked down the pier. Jade smiled and leaned into him, hiding her face in his shoulder. She and Robbie had broken up a few days before, but she was okay. She could forget about him in a month, right?

Beck was treating her well. Rehab did him good. He had promised her over and over again that he would never hit her again. She took comfort in that. But at the same time, she was still broken. He had done damage to her he wasn't even aware of. She flinched every time somebody touched her. When she was with Robbie, she couldn't even stand the thought of her own boyfriend touching her. When she got dressed in the morning, she spent an hour looking at herself in the mirror. She could hear Beck's voice ringing through her ears. "You're such a slut, Jade." "You're worthless without me." And part of her always felt worthless after that.

Beck went to slip his hand in hers, and she jerked away reflexively. Beck frowned. "Babe, are you still scared of me?" He asked, and she could hear the hurt in his voice. She wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him into a hug. "No, I didn't mean that." Beck rested his head on hers, and rubbed her back lightly. "I promised you I wouldn't touch you like that ever again. And I won't. I hate myself for doing that to you." Jade smiled against his chest. "I love you."

"You want ice cream?" Beck asked her, and she nodded. He went to the booth and paid for two ice creams, both vanilla. He brought them over, handing her one and kissing her cheek. She frowned slightly. "I wanted chocolate." He gave her a small smile. "Well, the chocolate has more calories. I'm just looking out for you, baby," he said, kissing her head.

Jade looked down at stomach. Maybe she didn't need ice cream.

/-/-/-/

Jade smiled at her reflection. She had just bought a new outfit online, ad even a new pair of combat boots. Today there were auditions and she was going up against Vega. Obviously she would win, but she still wanted to look better than her. Beck knocked on her door, even though it was open. She turned and gave him a stern look. "You can't just walk into my house. I could be totally naked for all you know." Jade was kidding, but Beck's face stayed frozen. He didn't laugh. "You might as well be naked with that outfit on."

Jade raised her eyebrows. "You think my outfit is too revealing?" Beck rolled his eyes. "I don't want everyone thinking I'm dating a slut, Jade. I have a reputation." Usually Jade would have fought him on the slut comment, but she just looked at her shirt. Maybe it was showing off too much.

Beck pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "We'll be late. Just change it when we get there."

/-/-/-/

Beck held Jade's hand as they walked into Hollywood Arts. Jade didn't really want to, and tried to slip her hand away once, but Beck just kept his grip on her. To anyone else, they looked like a couple madly in love. To Beck, they were a couple madly in love. To Jade, they were a couple. She didn't know about the madly in love part anymore.

"Hey, Jade," Her eyes glanced up to see her ex boyfriend, Robbie, standing in front of her. He gave her a small smile, one that still hid the hurt and love he had for her in it. "I like your shirt," he commented, causing Becks grip to become increasingly tighter on her hand.

"Ow, Beck..." Jade said lightly. He let go immediately, his knuckles white from holding too tight. Robbie looked at her sympathetically, then walked away. "Come on, Jade. Let's go change your shirt," Beck said, grabbing a hold of her wrist and pulling her. Jade stood still, firmly. "Robbie said my shirt was fine. I don't want to change it." Beck's eyes got that beam in them, the same beam he got when he hit her. His fists bared at his sides, and she flinched away reflexively.

Who said Beck Oliver was truly a nice guy?


	30. Chapter 30

**I know you've been waiting for a while so I'll just get to it, but please please read the note at the end! ;)**

* * *

"Come on Jade," Beck growled. "You said you'd change your shirt."

Jade felt butterflies in her stomach and her palms got sweaty. She could do this the easy way or the hard way. Something was telling her she was going to pick the hard way.

"I'm not going to Beck," she replied in a small voice, with all the confidence she could muster. He clenched his teeth and she swallowed nervously.

"Robbie said he liked my shirt. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean-"

"Robbie? You're seriously talking about him again?" He shook his head in frustration. "You left him. You told me you loved me."

"I do, Beck. I just-"

"Well then stop talking about him, Jade."

"Robbie's still a part of my life!"

"No, he's not. You're gonna have to choose, Jade. You can't keep hanging out with him if you want to date me."

She blinked back tears. "Beck...Robbie's my friend."

"I don't care. He's a bad influence on you. You don't like it when I talk to other girls, so what makes you think it's okay to talk to your ex boyfriend?"

Jade felt her heart sinking. As much as she loved Beck, she couldn't let go of Robbie completely.

"Well?" Beck prodded. "Are you gonna stop talking to him?"

"I..."

"Choose, Jade. It's me or him."

Before she could respond, the bell rang. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned to go to chemistry.

"We're gonna finish this later, Jade."

/-/-/-/

She managed to avoid Beck for most of the day, but since they were living together again she knew she'd have to face him sometime. Unfortunately that time came when Robbie was talking to her at her locker. Beck gave her a glare that sent chills down her spine and made her turn her attention away from Robbie instantly. "If you'll excuse me Robbie," he said between clenched teeth, "Jade and I are leaving now."

"I think she can decide that for herself," Robbie countered. Jade swallowed nervously and put a comforting hand on Robbie's arm. "Nice talking to you," she said softly before putting her hand in Beck's. "Jade," he growled under his breath. "I thought I told you..."

"Leave her alone," Robbie snapped. "She can talk to whoever she wants."

"Not when she's dating me, she can't." He pulled his hand away from Jade's.

Robbie rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I shouldn't have let her go."

"Robbie..." Jade began in a small voice. Beck grabbed her arm before she could finish, though, and was starting to drag her yanked away from him and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "This is ridiculous," she said. "You guys can't keep fighting over my like I'm some sort of possession. For once in my life can't I make my own decision? You're both pathetic!"

For a minute Beck looked like he was going to start screaming at her, but then he just sighed. "You're right, Jade." He ran his hand through his hair. "I want you to stay with me because you love me, not because I'm forcing you too."

Robbie bit his lip. "Me too, Jade. I'm sorry."

Jade nodded and blinked back tears. She was so confused. No matter who she chose, someone got hurt. Robbie helped her when she needed him and possibly saved her life. Ever since she slept with Beck and saw the broken look on his face, there was always an underlying guilt on her mind. Yet she and Beck had been through so much together, and he had kept his promise to change his ways. Well, mostly. She wasn't sure if it was possible, but she felt like she loved both of them.

"Jade..." Beck touched her arm gently. "Please come home with me. I'm not gonna risk loosing you again."

Robbie shook his head. "Can't you see that he treats you like shit?"

"Stop! Both of you just stop! I can't stand here and just pick one of you! You're not making this easy for me at all. I'm going home. To my mom's house."

/-/-/-/

Jade couldn't stop the tears. Just when she thought her life was back on track, Beck was getting controlling again. She could handle him choosing her ice cream flavor or even her clothes, but not letting her talk to Robbie? That was too far. Despite everything they'd been through, Jade loved Robbie. Her mom's house was the last place she wanted to be going right now, but she needed to clear her head. She needed to think this through without either Beck or Robbie trying to influence her decision.

Shortly after she got home, there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see Cat, wearing a yellow sundress and matching shoes.

"What?" Jade snapped. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Robbie told me. I just wanted to talk to you."

"I'm not in the mood."

"Jade...why are you mad at me?"

She rolled her eyes in disgust. "I'm still not too thrilled about the fact you slept with my boyfriend." She couldn't believe Cat had the audacity to try to steal Beck from her, and then talk to her like everything was okay.

"He tricked me! It wasn't my fault!" The red head cried desperately. Jade shrugged and shook her head. "What do you want, Cat?"

"I just...I just wanted to tell you that I heard what happened. I heard what Beck said to you...you know, about how you can't talk to Robbie anymore? And I don't think it's right. I don't think you should be dating him."

"Oh, because you want him for yourself? Is that it?"

"No!" She shook her head in frustration. "I just think he's mean to you."

"Beck's changed. Rehab helped him."

"Jade...the other day...after he got out...he came over to my house."

Jade raised her eyebrows and shifted her feet nervously, but kept her cool. "Yeah...so?" She replied.

"He...well...he hit me."

_Beck hit Cat? His innocent, adored best friend? The one he was always gentle with? The one he always helped whenever she needed anything?_

"You're lying," Jade said defensively.

"I'm not! He slapped me right across the face so I told him to leave. Then he went back to you."

Jade clenched her fists at her side. So she was Beck's second choice? Beck would rather have Cat wrapped around his finger? Under his control? She shook her head and blinked back even more tears.

"Jade...I know I hurt you, but please believe me. Beck hit me, and he might start hitting you again too!"

Jade suddenly felt tears burning her eyes. "Okay Cat," she said. "Thanks for coming over." Without another word she shut the door. Why would Beck hit Cat? If there was one person he always loved and cared for, it was her. Why would Cat be the first person he visited after getting out of rehab? Was she just his second choice? Would it be only a matter of time before he hit her again? Jade sighed and wiped her eyes. As hard as it was going to be, she'd made her decision.

/-/-/-/

The next day at school, it didn't take long for both Beck and Robbie to find Jade. "Did you make up your mind yet?" Beck said eagerly. "Give her some space!" Robbie yelled.

"Actually...I did."

They both froze and looked at her.

"I thought some things over and...Beck..." She swallowed hard, praying that she wouldn't start to cry. "I really love you. I do. But..."

Somehow by her tone of voice he could already since what she was going to say. He felt his stomach drop at the thought of losing her again. "Don't do this Jade," he said desperately, and cupped her face in his hands. "Please, don't do this. I swear I've changed. Every single day in rehab, I only thought of you. I had to get better for you. I swear I'll never hit you again. I'll never touch you like that again. I love you."

She closed her eyes, letting him run his fingers across her cheeks gently."Beck-"

"Listen to me! I love you so much Jade. Please don't do this. You know I've changed. You know I'm a different person now. Why can't we put the past behind us?" Jade thought she saw tears in his eyes, but he didn't let a single one fall. She wanted desperately to fall into his arms and hold him. But she knew she couldn't. She knew it was over for them.

"Beck...I believe that you've changed," she began slowly.

"No...Jade," He whispered. He held her beautiful, pale hands in his.

"And I'll never forget you..but you've hurt me too much. I can't be with you anymore. I can't do this to myself."

"Please."

"Beck, I loved you. I really did. And you broke my heart too many times. I can't let that go."

He shook his head and tried to grab her hand but she pulled away. "I'm so sorry Beck. I'm going to miss you so, so much." There was no stopping the tears now as they wrapped each other in a hug and Jade was sure a little sob escaped from Beck's lips. But he didn't protest anymore. He just kissed her cheek, wiped away one of her tears, and pulled away. Maybe this was the wake up call he needed to finally turn his life around. Despite everything he'd done to her, she was truly the best thing that had ever happened to him. And he took her for granted.

"I love you, Jade West. I really do." Before he could start crying, he turned and left.

Robbie looked at Jade with a sad expression, feeling horrible for her but also triumphant. He put a comforting arm around her waist. "I'm glad you made the right choice, Jade. I know it was hard, but I'm proud of you. Beck doesn't deserve you."

She nodded.

"I know I broke up with you and said some pretty horrible things...but you can understand why I was angry. And now I realize that I have no right to be mad anymore. You've been through a lot, Jade. None of this is your fault. I think we should give our relationship another chance."

She smiled sympathetically and pulled away gently. "Thank you, Robbie. For everything. You've done so much for me...but I can't be with you either."

She could see the shock on his face. She could practically feel his heart sinking.

"Robbie, without you I might not even be alive today. You stuck by me even when I was horrible to you. But I'm still trying to sort a lot of things out. I still have a lot of scars that I need to heal."

"Yes, you do! And I can help you!" He pleaded with her in disbelief. She didn't want him either?

"No, Robbie. This is something I need to do on my own. For the past two years I've let Beck walk all over me. I've given up everything for him, bowed to his every command. Now I need to see what it's like to just be me. I let Beck mold me into his sick idea of a perfect girlfriend and I need to find my real self again. Do you...do you get what I'm saying?"

Robbie didn't speak. He just pressed his lips to hers slowly, one last time. Then he squeezed her hand and said, "I hope everything works out for you. Because you deserve it. You deserve the world, Jade."

She'd never forget him. Either of them. But now it was her own time. Time to fix what Beck had broken, forget the bad memories, and make good ones. Time to find herself again. Time to just be Jade.

* * *

**Kara was afraid she'd cry if she wrote a note for this one, so I'm going to. Honestly, I can't believe this is our last chapter. It seems like just yesterday we started writing this. Neither of us imagined that this story would become so long and so popular. We'd like to thank every single one of you for reading and reviewing this story and we can't believe it now has over 500 reviews and over 37,000 views. We're both going to miss writing this but we thought it was a good time to end it. **

**The good news is, Kara and I are writing another story together, along with 4 other of our friends! Some of you may already be reading it, but if you're not, go give it a try. I can't post a link on here but the name of it is "If Victorious Was on Teen Nick" and it's on Kara's account (teamgilliez). Please check it out, add it to your alert list and leave a review! We also might be starting another story together in the near future. **

**Anyways, thank you so much & don't forget to review this final chapter! Remember you can always keep in touch with on by following us on our twitters, lovelizmcgills and teamgilliez. **


End file.
